Molten Silver
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Harry uses a time turner to try and save Sirius during his sixth year. However something goes wrong, and he instead ends up in 1972. While trying to figure out what to do, he catches the silver eyes of avery familiar blond haired Slytherin. Time Trave.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I decided to edit the first chapter before continuing the story. Thanks for waiting patiently, and I hope you enjoy.

**Warnings:** This story is rated M for Mature for the following content: Homosexual Relationship. Slash. Strong Language. Adult Situations. Any other warnings will be posted as the need comes up.

**Disclaimer:** Neither author owns Harry Potter, the characters themes or situations in the series. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One:**

Please Enjoy

* * *

Harry made his way through the throngs of Hogwarts students on the way to Hogsmeade. His head was down, and his hood was up to help hide him from other students and any reporters waiting to catch a glimpse of him. It was only a few weeks into sixth year, and he was ready to crawl into a hole and die. Everything seemed to just be going down hill since the end of fifth year. Sirius was dead, and it was Harry's fault. That wasn't even the worst part about the situations. Sirius had died and still he was called a criminal and Harry didn't even have a body to bury - forever with this gaping wound that wouldn't heal. Not only that but Voldemort is at large and the pressure on Harry was growing heavier and heavier with each of Voldemort's attacks. The Daily Prophet was constantly calling out for the Boy Who Lived to step onto the battle field, but all Harry wanted to do was disappear, and let someone else fight Voldemort, it was only his fight because someone told him it was.

Harry ducked between buildings as Hermione and Ron came down the road. He had lied to get away from them, saying he needed to pick up a few things from the pet shop on the other side of Hogsmeade, so explaining what he was doing there would only make everything worse. He didn't want to explain, he didn't want the possibility that someone might talk him out of it. Harry pulled the hood of his cloak down further and started walking faster, leaving the small village and heading up the mountain to the large cave where Sirius would stay as Snuffles to be close to Harry.

The cave smelled like wet dog and stale air, but Harry didn't care. He moved to the back and sat down against the wall. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall. Harry ran his fingers through his hair then let his hands fall into his lap. With his hair away from his face his tired dull eyes were nothing like the vibrant Killing Curse green they used to be, and around them were dark circles. Harry's face was sunken and his lips were dried and cracked - also his bottom lip was bleeding on the left side.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, then over his face. He took an envelope out of his pocket and cast a few charms on it so it wouldn't get wet or dirty, eventually people would start looking for him, and they'd come here sooner or later. Harry wanted them to know why he did what he had. The next thing Harry pulled from his pocket was the pocket knife Sirius had given him, that could unlock any door. Harry turned it over in his hand for a while before returning it to his pocket and took a deep breath.

"Now or never Harry." He muttered to himself and reached around his neck and pulled out the long gold chain he had hidden underneath his shirt. On the end of it was a time turner. Harry had stolen it from Hermione, the one she used for school before. She kept in the bottom of her trunk tucked carefully in a unbreakable glass case between her favorite books. Harry had counted and recounted the days since Sirius had died, and now it was finally time for him to go through with returning to that day. It was a one shot deal, if Harry couldn't save Sirius this time, then Harry didn't think he could take failing again.

Harry took a deep breath and started turning, careful to count each turn.

**

* * *

**

He closed his eyes and let the time turner go and shivered at the familiar feeling of everything spinning and whizzing past him.

When everything seemed to slow down, Harry got to his feet, and waited until he wasn't worried he'd fall over. He took a deep breath and left the cave, however he knew something was wrong at once. There was snow on the ground, Sirius had died at the end of fifth year, in summer. Secondly looking down at the small village of Hogsmeade, it was smaller than it should've been, several buildings weren't there that should be.

Harry rushed down to the village and stopped at a news stand and picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet. The date read December 1, 1972.

Harry ran a hand over his face and closed his eyes in defeat. He had really fucked up. A time turner could go farther back in time than it could go forward. It could go back upwards of a hundred years, but the farthest forward ever recorded was only four years; something about the way magic and time flowed, at least that's all Harry remembered from Hermione.

Harry put the newspaper back down and made his way slowly towards the gates for Hogwarts. Harry didn't have anything, just the clothes on his back, his bag of money with the key to the Potter and Black vaults tucked inside, his wand, a picture of Sirius, his parents and Lupin; Harry had torn the part with Wormtail off. Also the invisibility cloak shrunken and tucked into his pocket, the Marauders' map and the knife from Sirius, everything he thought he would need for his rescue mission.

Now all of those things seemed rather pointless. Harry paused and looked at the castle. He didn't have a cover story, how in the world would be get into the school, be able to stay, or even attend the school - Harry wasn't even a thought yet, not even a dream. His parents weren't together yet, this would be their -...

His parents were still alive, Sirius was still alive! Maybe there was still a chance to save them, all of them. The thought made something inside of Harry's chest flutter, giving him a feeling he hadn't had for months. He didn't care that he couldn't go back to his time, his parents could still have him, there would be another Harry in the future.

Harry bit his cheek in pause again however, his logical voice sounding in the back of his mind: _'You still need to get into Hogwarts, become a student. You can't just go to Sirius and your parents and tell them you're from the future.'_ Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, then pulled his robes tighter around himself, it was freezing cold after all.

Harry closed his eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. "What would Hermione do?" He asked himself and imagined his bushy haired friend.

_"Make a fake identity, get Dumbledore to trust you, get enrolled as a transfer student and then gain your parents, Sirius, and don't forget Remus, gain their trust, tell them about Peter, but don't go without proof! Take it slow Harry, your parents aren't killed until you're fifteen months old, nearly seven years. As much as you want to rush it, don't. Think it through carefully."_ Hermione's voice said softly in Harry's ear.

"Okay, well for now, good-bye Harry Potter. . . Hello . . . Harry Parker." Harry muttered, frowning at the last name, it was common and as far as he knew, no pure bloods had the last name. He just wanted to blend in right now, not have anyone pay attention to him. "Give up the Gryffindor, no more rushing, no more..." Harry ran his fingers through his hair again, then shook his hands again. Running his fingers through his hair was a nervous habit he got from his father, he couldn't act to much like James, Lily or even Sirius, which Harry knew he did, Moony and Padfoot both told him how he had his mother's temper along with her eyes, his father's looks and often foolish behavior, as well as Sirius' sense of humor and cockiness.

Harry looked up at the school again, steeling himself, and headed the rest of the way to Hogwarts. He got into the entrance hall and was surprised to find Dumbledore waiting for him. This Dumbledore was just a little bit younger than the one Harry's knew, there was still just a tad of red in his beard which was shorter, and his robes were a little bit more subdued though still in a cringe worthy bright purple.

"Hello, can I help you?" Dumbledore asked with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "You don't belong here."

Harry forced a smile - his father's smile. "I'm Harry Po- Parker, I uhm - the story is a bit hard to explain actually." Harry said faking embarrassment, and discomfort.

"No need my boy." Dumbledore said holding up his hands in a dismissive gesture and a knowing glint in his eyes. Harry secretly wanted to curse the man for being able to see through almost every lie. "Why don't you come to my office and we can discuss your situation over a cup of tear." The old man suggested.

"I'd like that very much." Harry said, acting relieved. It would give him some time to think of a cover story, why he showed up out of no where, why there would be no record of him.

Dumbledore smiled. "Follow me, you look absolutely freezing." He turned and began leading the way to his office. Harry looked around the school, class must still be going on, and be why there weren't any students in the halls.

Harry thought quickly, trying to figure out what would be a good way to have Dumbledore believe him, and not go looking for answers? Probably nothing, but Harry had to think of something. As Dumbledore said the password granting access to his office, Harry's mind was still racing.

"Please, take a seat." Dumbledore said, motioning to the chair opposite his desk.

"Thank you sir." Harry said looking down at his feet awkwardly.

"So, what is your story?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, only to close it after a few seconds of silence. "I'm sorry, it's still kinda... difficult." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, then chastised himself mentally for the action. "I was disowned a few weeks ago." Harry muttered, looking down at his hands which he folded in his lap. "My parents didn't approve of - several things actually. There was a rather large fight and my father kicked me out, with nothing but the clothes on my back, sir."

"Oh dear." Dumbledore said as a tray with tea appeared on his desk. Harry glanced up nervously, trying to read the Headmaster's face, luckily it seemed like Dumbledore believed him - for the most part anyways.

"I was home schooled before this," He continued, the lies coming with more ease as he went. "Now, I've got no other choice but to come here. I heard you were a great man, very understanding." Harry added, playing on Dumbledore's sympathies.

"Well, I'm sure we could work something out Mr. Parker." Dumbledore said soothingly. "I'm sure that Hogwarts will be a very good place for you to finish your education. There is a trust for orphaned students, we could pay for you books with that money."

Harry flashed a grateful smile, though it was dimmed slightly by his wringing hands. "Thank you sir."

"We will have to sort you into a house right away." Dumbledore said. "Dinner would be the best time, seeing as it's after lunch." The old wizard tapped his chin with his long boney fingers. "Since it's Friday you will also have plenty of time to start to get used to the school, most of the other students are very helpful so you shouldn't find things to difficult."

"Great." Harry said.

"Indeed. Now until dinner why don't you stay here and perhaps get some rest, you look exhausted my boy." Dumbledore drew his wand and waved it, turning the other chair into a bed, complete with blankets and pillows, another wave of his wand slid the bed up against the wall, moving a shelf full of trinkets out of the way. "There's a few hours before dinner, and I will talk to some of the professors about getting you spare books."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said standing.

"It's no trouble Mr. Parker." Dumbledore said heading towards the door. "I expect you to be asleep when I get back." He said, his eyes twinkling again.

Harry flashed a nervous smile, but found himself yawning. He really was exhausted, he hadn't slept in a few days. "Yes sir." Harry answered.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said and left.

Harry made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge and toed off his shoes then took off his robe and moved under the blankets and tossed and turned for a little while before getting comfortable, but he couldn't fall asleep just yet. He still had a lot of planning to do, he had to make sure he could keep up the act long enough to do what he needed to.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

**~oOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

Harry was woken with a start by the sound of the door shutting. He jolted upright and looked around frantically.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile. Harry bit his cheek, his respect for the old man had dwindled down to barely anything. Dumbledore knew about the link between Harry and Voldemort, he could've warned Harry, but didn't.

"It's okay." Harry mumbled bending down to pick up his shoes.

"I have some robes for you. Your house will be put on them after you've been sorted. Dinner is in about twenty minutes. Shall we go?" Dumbledore said handing Harry plain black cotton robes.

Harry put his shoes on and then took the robes from Dumbledore and followed him slowly down to the Great Hall.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

This is just a slightly edited version, its basically the same.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, all related characters, themes, or situations. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Two:** **Slytherin**

Please Enjoy

* * *

Harry was somewhat hesitant about stepping into the Great Hall again. It didn't matter that it was the past, that no one knew who he was. He hated being the center of attention, it got him into more trouble than anything else.

Harry sighed however when he heard Dumbledore clear his throat. "Are you alright Mr. Parker?" The old headmaster asked and Harry looked up at him, and forced a smile.

"Yes sir, just nervous." Harry answered truthfully.

"Do not worry, all is well." He said and opened the door to the Great Hall. Harry winced when he was met with harsh silence and stares.

Walking between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, Harry couldn't help but to look around.

He easily spotted his mother, Lily's, dark flame red hair, and her stunning green eyes that were so much like his own, if not a few shades lighter. Her school uniform was well kept, and worn perfectly. A few seats down from her was his father, James. His wild black hair and glasses were also just like Harry's. Unlike his mother's, James' uniform was somewhat messy, his tie was loose, his shirt untucked with the first three buttons undone. Sirius was sitting right next to him, his uniform was also in a similar state as James', though his tie was complete undone and just hanging uselessly around his neck, and his collar was turned up.

Remus sat across from Sirius, a book open and in his lap, leaning against the table to stay upright. The werewolf's uniform was for the most part put together, though his shirt sleeves were rolled up and his tie was loosened just a bit and the first button of his shirt was undone. Remus' light brown hair looked healthy, and only a few scars marred his healthy tanned skin. Peter sat next to Remus, he was actually a sweet looking boy, with a round face and innocent dark brown eyes. His tie was loosened and his sleeves were rolled up, he almost looked like he wasn't a backstabbing bastard, but Harry knew better.

Harry turned and looked at the Slytherin table next. It was easy to spot Severus Snape, and Harry's jaw tightened slightly, just because he had begun to respect the potions master, didn't mean he had to like him any. Near the end of the table however, Harry paused in confusion at the sight of a very familiar blond haired, silver eyed teen. For a few moments Harry thought it was Draco Malfoy, but then Harry remembered that it was in fact, Lucius Malfoy.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Dumbledore called, pulling Harry's eyes away from the blonde. Harry didn't notice however that Lucius' eyes never left him. "We have a late entering student to Hogwarts." Dumbledore continued as Professor McGonagall set out the stool and Sorting Hat. "I hope that all of you will make Harry Parker feel welcome here, but for now, lets get him sorted."

Harry sat on the stool, and let the hat be placed on his head, and instantly he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

_"So nice to see you again Mr. Potter." _ The hat said cooly.

"How did you know?" Harry muttered back.

The hat simply chuckled. _"I'm a magical item, not human. I am not blinded by things like that, besides its all right here in you head."_

Harry sighed. "You can't tell anyone."

_"Yes, yes I know. Don't want to mess up the future Mr. Potter. Unlike you, am I wrong?" _The hat asked.

"Not mess it up, fix it." Harry hissed, a bit of desperation in his voice.

_"Of course, how silly of me." _ The hat chuckled again. _"Now, will you listened to what I told you the first time around, or are you going to beg me not to put you into Slytherin? I still stand by what I said before, you could do wonderful things in Slytherin."_

Harry glanced at the Gryffindor table, noticing the bright green eyes of his mother staring respectfully towards the front. His father and Sirius were boredly watching, both of them had elbows propped on the table with their heads resting on their knuckles. Remus had closed his book on his fingers and was watching respectfully. Peter trying to copy Sirius and James' cool behavior and failing miserably.

"I can't be close to them." Harry muttered back after a few minutes.

_"Smart choice Mr. Potter." _ The hat said and Harry sighed. _"Now, lets get this over with."_

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared and the Slytherin table broke out into respectful applause as a Slytherin patch appeared on Harry's robes and his tie turned to silver and green. Harry got off the stool, handing the Sorting Hat to McGonagall before making his way over to the Slytherin table and taking the only empty seat, sitting across from a dark haired girl maybe a year younger than himself.

"Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore called.

As the food appeared on the table, Harry sighed, he just wanted to go down to the Dungeons and lock himself away until Monday morning came, and he would force himself to class.

* * *

Harry stepped into the dorm, to find the four other boys in his year already there. Severus Snape was the only one who didn't stare at him, after only a quick glance, Snape buried his nose back in his potions book.

Harry rolled his eyes and removed his robes and went to the only empty bed, the one furthest from the door. Harry stopped at the old trunk at the foot of the bed and the note spelled on top of it. He bent at the knees and picked it up.

_Mr. Parker_

_I hope these clothes will be to your liking. Your books are on the top, along with a few assignments to be turned in by next Friday, just to make sure you are on level with the other seventh year students._

_Welcome to Hogwarts_

_Headmaster Dumbledore._

Harry crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash before opening the trunk. He dug around, before grabbing the plain black cotton pajama pants, leaving the button up shirt in the trunk, he hadn't worn a shirt to bed in a while.

Harry stood easily and turned to face the rest of the room. The others in the dorm were watching Harry, and he sighed, walking past each of the beds and heading out of the room, with a roll of his eyes. Harry opened the door to the bathroom, and paused at the sight of a younger student at the sink. He had black wavy hair that was brushed behind his ears and dark smoke grey eyes. He looked familiar, but Harry couldn't remember where he'd seen the teen before.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here." He mumbled.

"Its alright." The unnamed boy said. He waved his toothbrush lamely and gave a bit of a smile. "Me and my toothbrush don't take up that much space. Besides its not like I own it or anything."

Harry gave a half smile. "Thanks." He said and made his way into the first stall to change. When he came out he moved over to the sink to wash his face.

"So, you're the new kid huh?" The teen asked and Harry looked at him. "You seem rather comfortable here."

Harry shifted nervously, thinking of an answer. "I'm just good at hiding my emotions." Harry said in monotone and the other boy laughed.

"That's the same for all Slytherins." He said and held out a hand. "Regulus Black, nice to meet you."

Harry's eyes went wide, no wonder the boy was familiar. Now that Harry really looked at him, Regulus and Sirius looked rather similar, though Regulus was smaller and his features weren't as strong as Sirius', Regulus was just as attractive as his older brother, but in a different way. Where Sirius was handsome, Regulus was cute.

Harry smiled slightly, and shook Regulus' offered hand. "Harry Parker." He said.

"See ya around Parker." Regulus said, collecting his things and leaving the bathroom. Harry watched the other teen go, before turning on the warm water and bending down to splash water on his face.

Harry closed his eyes and let his mind wonder, trying to figure out what his first step was going to be. He had no idea how he should go about trying to save his parents and Sirius. Another thing on his mind was wether or not he should even try to find a way back to his own time. After all if he did manage to fix things so that his parents and Sirius were still alive, there would be another him in the new time line.

Harry groaned and stood straight and grabbed a hand towel off the rack next to the sink and dried his face. Things were so complicated right now, and it was entirely his fault. Harry looked up and caught his reflection in the mirror, he stared into his own empty eyes for a long time until a pain shot across his chest, and he looked away. His brow furrowed.

'_Do I always look so pitiful?'_ He wondered with a frown.

Harry folded his oversized clothes carefully, then laid them over his right forearm before leaving the bathroom and going back into the seventh year dorm. Harry made his way back to his bed, ignoring the stares from the other boys, pretending he didn't notice how the noise had automatically vanished as he entered the room.

Harry moved to the side of his bed and pulled down the blankets then sat on the edge of his bed and toed off his shoes. He pushed them in front of the bedside table next to his bed then took his wand from his pocket. Harry cast a silencing and locking charms on his bed curtains so that once they were closed no one but him could open them, and all sound was blocked from coming in or coming out of his bed. Harry swung his legs onto the bed then closed his curtains.

He didn't lay back instantly, instead he allowed himself to take a deep calming breath, and his shoulders actually slouched down in rest and he stretched his legs out. Tomorrow was Saturday, he figured he would spend the day in the library, he would try to at least begin to put together some sort of plan to save his parents and Sirius.

Harry laid back and tucked his wand under his pillow, he then rolled onto his side and pulled the flat sheet up over to his stomach, but left the comforter down around his waist, the dorm was surprisingly warm for being in the dungeon.

As Harry drifted to sleep, he was blissfully unaware of the strong molten silver eyes watching the dark green curtains of his bed.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

I didn't want to make the chapter all that long, I hope it was good. I have had a rather annoying case of Writer's Block and so I'm kinda stuck but slowly working my way out of it. I hope you can continue to wait for me to get back on the ball and get things rolling. I start classes Monday, and have class five days a week, two classes a day and so I will be rather busy unfortunately.

Thanks for Reading and for the Support.

Please Review and Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's**** Note:** I'm hoping that all of my major chapter stories will get monthly updates until a time when I can manage more frequent updates. Thank you all again for your patience and understanding.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Note:** I do not have a beta, so there are probably a lot of mistakes. Please forgive my mistakes.

* * *

Harry's weekend was spent mainly in the library. He hid in a back corner, the table completely covered in dust except for where someone had decided to draw a penis in it. Harry was glad that teenagers were still the same despite the time difference. He could remember in the present (or was it the future?), Ron and Seamus giggling like girls as they carved penises on the workbenches in the Potions lab. Harry also remembered the two hundred points taken away and a month of detention they'd gotten for their ten minutes of fun. Snape had vanished the crude carvings with a wave of his wand and a silent spell.

He found every available book on Time-Turners and time travel he could, without looking completely suspicious. Harry was just glad that there weren't many people in the library during the weekend. There were only five small groups of Ravenclaws with the occasional Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor and the rare Slytherin. He even noticed his mother sitting in a well lit spot near a stained glass window which she had open, giving her an amazing view of the grounds, lake and a corner of the Quidditch. She had a warming spell cast around her workspace, keeping the winter chill from affecting her.

His mother, Lily, he kept reminding himself to call her. He didn't think slipping up in conversation if it ever came to it, would end well if he slipped up and called the sixteen year old muggle born his mother. She was flipping through her Charms book, and had a very long scroll next to it. The parchment was well over three feet long and she seemed so concentrated on her work, that he doubted a cauldron exploding next to her wouldn't break her focus. She seemed to obsessed over whatever she was doing, flipping from page to page and running an ink stained finger down the pages then across them as she read before going back to her parchment and writing something else down.

Harry sighed, a slight smile tugging his lips. He guessed that's where his obsessing came from then. No, he didn't obsess on his homework but he did on other things. Lord Voldemort all the time. Snape in his first year. Sirius during third. Draco Malfoy for a time in second year.

Lily paused her work and looked around, before looking towards Harry, having felt him staring at her. Harry blushed brightly and quickly turned away, awkwardly making his way back to his spot as his young mother stared after him with a thoughtful look in her eyes before a smile settled on her lips. She shook her head, flame red hair swishing around her head before returning to her work.

That had been the only incident of Harry's entire weekend. The rest of his time was spent trying to find anything useful while also trying to think of a plan to tell his parents, Sirius and Remus the truth. If he went right out in said it, he was pretty sure they'd just think he was insane, no matter how hard he tried to prove it. He knew he was going to need proof. A lot of it. Not to mention have a reason to even speak to any of them in the first place or give them a reason to trust him, even a little bit. Harry forced himself to eat, choosing to sneak in to the kitchens and get some food from the house elves, rather than take his meals in the Great Hall, but he did eat dinner there Sunday.

Harry pushed mashed potatoes around his plate with his fork as he sat at the end of the Slytherin table, closest to the doors. His stomach was still not used to handling so much food, after spending the summer starving at the Dursleys during his time back in the present... or should he say the future now? He had learned the hard way that eating such rich foods and so much at once after barely eating anything would make him or anyone sicker than a dog.

He was so lost in his thoughts and unpleasant memories that he didn't notice Regulus Black getting up from his seat with a group of other Slytherin's the same age as him and walking down to the empty seat across from him, until he heard the other boy scrape the seat across from him back, then sit.

"Hiya." Regulus said with a smile, resting his forearms on the table and leaning forward. A lot like Sirius.

Harry stared at the boy in embarrassed confusion before he stammered: "Uh... he-hello... Black."

"That would be me." Regulus said. "How are you liking Hogwarts so far?" He asked. "I haven't seen you around much. Exploring your new habitat are you?" The other teen grinned, brushing some of his shaggy black hair from his face. It was just a bit unsettling how much he acted like Sirius, yet there was this tone in his voice like he was lathering him up like a Snake Oil salesman. He was cocky just like Sirius, and there was intelligence flashing in his blue grey eyes where in Sirius you were more likely to see a glint of mischief.

"Well uhm, I spent most of my time in the library." Harry answered with a shrug and Regulus lifted an eyebrow. "I-I just wanted to make sure I was up to par with the classes Headmaster Dumbledore put me in."

Regulus stared at him before he started to laugh, it was a charming and slightly condescending one. "That's really adorable Parker, I've got to say." He said shaking his head. Harry blushed and looked away. "You spent you're entire weekend, the first weekend in a brand new place. In the _library_." Regulus' tone began to change from playful to serious and he leaned forward, pressing his hands together, pointing his fingers towards Harry. "You suck at this whole... blending in thing. I hope you know I can tell that you're hiding something."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harry said, trying to keep his voice even as Regulus stared him down from across the table, the whole while his exterior expressions seemed relaxed and normal, so anyone glancing over at them, wouldn't notice the tension between them.

"I've noticed a lot more than you'd think." Regulus said.

Harry's palms were getting a bit sweaty as Regulus called him out. He hadn't realized that anyone would notice how comfortable he was in the school. He thought he was staying under the radar, at least to the students. Teens were more likely to meddle in his business. The teachers wouldn't care as long as he did his school work, and didn't cause any trouble or break rules. He knew how to avoid Dumbledore better than any other student ever after dealing with him for so long.

"So, what's your deal?" Regulus asked.

Harry licked his lips and slowly set his fork down. His heart was thumping a bit to loudly in his ears for him to think straight and he did everything he could to get himself to relax. Finally, he took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, then looked up at Regulus and exhaled.

"I've no idea what you're talking about." Harry said.

"Of course." Regulus said with an look that told Harry, he wasn't buying it. "So, what did your father disown you for?"

"Its none of your business." Harry replied, then got to his feet. "Nice chat Black. But I think I'm going to turn in early, got a big day tomorrow. New classes and all." He forced a final smile at the other teen, then made a hasty retreat without looking like he was actually trying to escape.

Black leaned back in his seat and looked down the table at the Seventh years, and caught a pair of silver eyes and shook his head slowly. The fifteen year old swallowed nervously when he saw anger flash in those cold eyes and he was thankful to know that the other teen couldn't hurt him without facing more consequences than the satisfaction would be worth.

* * *

Harry made his way back to the Slytherin dorms as fast as his jitter legs would carry him. He flopped on his bed and put his hands over his face. Regulus had just added an entire new level to his complicated problem. Harry stared up from between his fingers at the canopy trying to maintain his composure because he knew that having a mental breakdown at this point wasn't going to do him any good. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to ground himself, or at least try.

He had no idea how serious Regulus was about figuring out what Harry's deal was, but he knew for at least a few months he was going to have to change his plans. He hated the idea of doing anything but staying on task of trying to save his parents, and then find his way back to his own time, but he had to be safe. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat then sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and pulled the beaten trunk he'd been loaned over to the edge of the bed. He spelled open the top and dug around the nearly empty space until he pulled out the books he'd checked out from the library. There were several on time travel potions, but Harry was saving them for plan "Z". He was dreadful at potions and would probably end up putting himself in a worse situation if he attempted one unless absolutely desperate.

There was also a really complicated Runes text book as well, but Harry could hardly understand what half of it actually meant. He wasn't even sure why he'd taken the book, but Hermione's voice in his head had told him to have every base covered. Harry sighed picking up the book on time turners that he had found and flipped to the marked page and frowned down at it. There was a brief reference to a spell that could enhance a time turners magic, allowing it to take your further back in time, and if done right take your further ahead in time. The only problem, the stupid book didn't say more than a sentence about the spell. Sure as bloody hell didn't give the name of the spell either.

Harry slammed his book shut when he heard footsteps coming towards the dorms. He quickly began to stuff his books back in to the bottom of his trunk as the door swung open and the other sixth years came in to the dorm. The first two easily ignored him, talking to each other as they made their way towards one of their beds. Snape was the next to come in and he quickly went to his bed and pulled out his potions text.

Harry swallowed nervously when the others came in. Regulus Black, though a year younger than him was with Lucius Malfoy and several others who though Harry wasn't sure of their names, he knew them to be future Death Eaters. They all easily ignored him though and it took Harry a few minutes to register the fact that they had no idea who Harry was besides some random student. Harry didn't even know if they were Death Eater yet. He took a deep breath and returned to his book.

Across the room fifteen year old Regulus Black raised an eyebrow as he stood near the edge of the bed Lucius decided was his for the time being. The seventeen year old blond leaned back against the headboard, watching the new boy. He was definitely hiding something, Black had been right to tell him about it. He kept the Slytherin house under control, and the new student is no different. Lucius wanted to find out as quickly as possible if this Harry Parker was in some way an asset. If he was trouble, Lucius would deal with that when the time came as well.

It would be a shame though. This new student was... easy on the eyes.

Grey eyes narrowed as he watched the other teen flipping through a book on Time Turners. Odd, but time travel was taught to students during sixth years and Black had told him that the new kid was a sixth year.

* * *

When Harry first woke up, his eyes were still closed and his body was relaxed as he listened to the sounds of other guys getting ready for class. Grumbling, yawning, someone still snoring - more than likely going to be late to his first class of the day. It felt like he was back in Gryffindor tower. A tempus charm was beeping and there was already someone heading for the showers, laughing that he was going to get the hot water first.

Then, Harry realized that the voices weren't of his friends. Harry opened his eyes quickly, and stared up at dark green curtains and it wasn't the warm smell of Gryffindor tower that he'd grown so used to. The cold of the dungeon stung his nose and he sat bolt upright, the cold air stung his chest and the memories of the last four days of his life came rushing at him.

Harry took a deep breath to settle himself then kicked his sheets off of his legs and yanked open the curtains on around him. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and put his feet on the ground, and grimaced at the cold against the bottoms of his feet. His toes curled as he took in the dark of Slytherin dorms and his shoulders sagged and he dragged his fingers through his hair, wincing at the snags.

He took a deep breath, then grabbed his trunk. He pulled out his clothes, he debated taking a shower, but decided against it, he was clean anyways, so he stripped down to his boxers quickly, then pulled on his uniform, pausing when he only had the silver and green tie left.

He ran his thumb across the smooth material before putting it around his neck, then tying it loosely. He grabbed his bag, double checking that everything he needed for the first half of the day was safely tucked away inside. He pulled his wand from under his pillow and cast locking charms on his trunk and the drawers on the beside table then slipped it in to the holster on the side of his bag, making sure it was secure before leaving the sixth year dorm.

* * *

The Great Hall was half full by the time he reached it from the dungeons. Like always, the Ravenclaw table was already full, the students adding finishing touches to their homework or studying for tests. The Hufflepuff table was nearly full also, though most of them looked half asleep still. The Slytherin table was about half full, the lower years more present than the fifth, sixth and seventh years. There were only ten Gryffindors already at their table. Lily and Remus sat with their heads together, an open book between them, each with their own scroll on the sides of their plates.

Harry sank in to a chair and an empty plate and goblet appeared in front of him. He debated what he should put on his plate, afraid to upset his stomach.

Regulus Black sitting down across from him, drew Harry from his thoughts. The teen smiled charmingly, and if Harry didn't know any better, he'd think Regulus was harmless. Harry does his best not to squirm under those almost sweet looking blue eyes.

"What do you want?" Harry asked and Regulus looked up from his plate, which he was currently loading with food.

"I want to get a full meal before I go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We're dueling today, and I managed to piss off my assigned partner." Regulus answered easily, and returned to filling his plate. Once satisfied, he dug in. After a few big mouthfuls of food, the younger boy looks back at Harry, and noticed he wasn't eating. "Do you not like to eat when you're nervous?" He asked and Harry gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Your first day, you must be nervous. Most of the teachers are going to be wanting to see what you can do. Other houses are going to get a good look at you." Regulus said. "The nerves must really be upsetting your stomach, the bacon is perfect." He 'proved' the fact by taking a whole strip of bacon from his plate and folding it artfully in to his mouth. He gave a big smile of appreciation as he chewed.

"Y-Yeah, I guess that's what it is." Harry said. Regulus doesn't say anything more, as Harry makes a show of eating some toast with jam and a cup of tea to wash it all down.

* * *

Harry's first class of the day was Herbology, with a group of six year Hufflepuffs and of course the Slytherin in his year. Ms. Sprout was the professor still, though her hair wasn't as grey and she was thinner, but still plump. They were working with a slippery orange roots that needed to be moved from the mud they've been growing in, to the big pots they will finish growing in, before being cured and used in potions. Harry had forgotten the name of the plant almost instantly, it was a long difficult word to pronounce, and the unpleasant hour and a half spent digging around in mud and dealing with slippery plants had made the experience one he wanted to forget.

None of the Slytherins had wanted to pair with him. He had hesitated going up to a nice enough looking honey colored Slytherin, but she looked down her at Harry and sneered.

"I'm not working with a blood traitor." She said with a scoff, then walked away to order a chubby Hufflepuff boy in to doing all the work while she chatted with a nearby friend. After her, Harry didn't ask another Slytherin, the looks he'd gotten when walking passed their work stations to get to his own was enough of a deterrent.

The Hufflepuffs looked at him sympathetically, a few offered comforting smiles but none broke away from their friends to partner with him. Professor Sprout eventually took pity on him and said she would be his partner that day. Of course that meant that he couldn't actually slouch off like he normally would. No joking with Ron and Seamus while Hermione, Dean and Neville work diligently.

Care of Magical Creatures is no better with the Ravenclaws. The professor is an older woman who reminds Harry of the hippies he'd seen in one of Dudley's old movies about the late sixties and early seventies. She talks in a low mellow voice and her long grey hair is in a long braid down her back. She has a variety of small creatures that live in the Forbidden Forrest. They look like hamsters, only four times the size, with horns and razor sharp teeth. The professor ordered everyone in to groups of threes, and tells them to sketch the animal, describe it in detail, write about its habits. Then from the data collected, the students were to find out what the creature was, and write a foot of parchment on it.

The Ravenclaws instantly paired off and got to work, leaving one dazed looking girl with strawberry blonde hair and unbelievably pale skin. The Slytherins sneer at her as she walks passed them. She ended up sitting out side the same pen as Harry, and an unfortunate late Slytherin boy who looked just like Marcus Flint, down to the horrid teeth and big forehead. He sits with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face the entire time, and didn't work.

The dazed Ravenclaw hummed softly as she sketched and wrote. Harry kept looking at her, she'd sway back and forth like she was blowing in the wind. The few times she'd caught Harry staring, she smiled warming at him, then returned to what she was doing.

When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, the girl took her time putting her things away in what looked like a homemade, soft pouch that hung across her chest and rested on her hip. It was open at the top, and made of tiny patches of mismatched cloth sewn together by hand.

"Its called a Mustail." She said in a dreamy voice as she passed Harry heading back to the castle. He stopped in his tracks and his brow furrowed.

* * *

Harry sat alone during lunch, a book on Mustails on the table next to his plate, which he's put more food on then he normally would. He's trying to each as much as his still weak stomach could handle, knowing that Defense Against the Dark Arts class is just after lunch, and he can't be tired. He's dreading the class, which is making it harder for him to stomach his food.

His Defense Against the Dark Arts class is with Gryffindor. Which is going to put his parents, Remus and Sirius in the same room with him. Harry can already feel his hands trembling, and know his aim with a wand is going to be dangerous bad if he doesn't get himself under control quickly.

When he steps in to the class. His mother is sitting front and center at the head of the class. She already has her book and notes out, her wand twirling in her fingers absent mindedly as she reread the previous chapter. Several rows back, Remus is struggling to get his notes back from Sirius who's roaring in laughter and keeping the smaller male back with a hand against his chest. But by the laugh that breaks the werewolf's demand for his things back, tell Harry he's not upset or angry. His father sits behind Remus and Sirius, Peter sitting next to him, stuttering at James for help with the wand movements of the new spells they'd been taught last class. James isn't listening.

James' dark blue eyes are looking straight ahead. From the angle he's at, James must have the perfect angle to see Lily's face, because he hasn't stopped staring at her. It makes Harry's heart hurt as he slinks to the back of the room and takes the seat furthest in to the Slytherin territory. Near the window in the back, the only seat the Slytherin's had not taken. As Harry sits, the other Slytherins look back at him like he's insane for sitting there. Two boys even start laughing and Harry is positive he doesn't want to know why.

The professor strolls in, and the lesson begins. The blackboard fills with block writing and for a while, it feels like Harry might get a break for his last class of the day.

Twenty minutes in to class, the door swings open and in walks a tall, well built blonde, who's hair is pulled back in a loose tie at the base of his skull. His robes and uniform were in perfect order and he acted like he hadn't just shown up late.

Professor Florence looked seconds away from blowing a fuse he was so red in the face. "Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us." He gritted out. "Please take your usual seat so that I can continue the lesson."

Harry feels the blood drain from his face as Lucius Malfoy strolled to the back of the classroom and took the seat next to Harry, trapping Harry between the wall and himself.

The blonde doesn't even acknowledge that Harry is gaping up at him, unbelieving of his bad luck.

Professor Florence clearing his throat and tapping his wand on the board draws Harry away from his silent horror and slowly, he gets back to writing his notes. By the time class ends, Harry is no longer afraid he's sitting next to the one man that may loath him as much as Voldemort.

However the blonde teen had seemed to spend the remainder of class, idly chatting with neighbors. None of them even notice Lucius kept glancing at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Harry most definitely did not catch the grin on the blonde's face as he all but ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible.

Harry spent the rest of his Monday sitting in one of the astronomy towers, which were empty during the day, and ready through his books on time travel. When he goes down for dinner, Regulus Black does not join him, and none of the other Slytherin's bother a second glance in his direction.

When curfew comes around, and Harry's forced to go to sleep. It doesn't last.

* * *

The searing pain on his scar and the nightmares of Lord Voldemort's demented mind terrorize Harry until he's falling out of his bed in his struggle to get away from the rotting hands of the dementors in his dreams. The cold stone of the dungeon floor is painful against the bare sweat covered skin of Harry's back. He panted for air and stared up at the ceiling, glad that he had remembered to put silencing charms on himself as well as the area surrounding his fourposter bed. Harry knew that his night terrors often had him thrashing around and screaming in agony, on few occasions Ron had told him Voldemort's laugh had echoed through his mouth.

Harry just stared up at the ceiling for a long while until he realizes that he's starting to cry. Hot tears stream from the corners of his eyes and drip over his ears as he laid on his back. His body aches from phantom Crucio curses, and his stomach churns from the six bright flashes of green that meant that six people had fallen under the killing curse by Voldemort's very hands.

After a while, the echos of his mother's screams fade from his ears and he's able to pull himself off the floor. He doesn't get back in to bed, there's no chance he's going to fall asleep again tonight. He looks at his watch and realizes its only three in the morning.

With a sigh, he grabs his Care of Magical creatures essay, and headed up to the Slytherin common room. He took a spot on the couch in front of the fireplace, which roared to life. He didn't actually do any work. His book lay forgotten in his lap and his essay is hanging limply in his hands as he stares in to the fire.

The screams come back, and so do the tears and Harry started to curl in on himself when the common room door slid open and in stumbled Lucius Malfoy, his belt undone, and the button of his fly, though his zipper was pulled up. His shirt buttons were done up askew, and his tie was seconds from falling off his neck. His lips were swollen and his hair was tangled like someone had been pulling on it.

Harry jumped, startled like a deer in headlights. Malfoy looked him up and down slowly, then raised an eyebrow.

"Are you crying?" He asked, amused disbelief in his voice.

Harry swiped furiously at his eyes and glared. "No, I was staring in to the fire to long." He lied, but it doesn't even sound convincing to his own ears.

"Right, of course." Lucius drawls, pulling his tie off, then began to unbutton his shirt. He's completely unashamed as he pulls his shirt off his shoulder, revealing a well defined torso, covered in lightly tanned skin. Normally, Harry was sure the skin was flawless, but now its covered in purpling round marks and scratches down his back, and across his shoulders, down his arms as well.

Harry blushed brightly and tore his eyes away. He'd seen those marks before in the Quidditch locker room when Fred had proudly showed similar ones after a night with a girl he'd not named. George apparently had been spelled to be unable to speak the girl's name by his twin so the rest of the boys on the team took turns guessing, but Fred never told.

"To tired to argue." Lucius added as he made his way towards the stairs that lead down in to the dorm rooms. Harry stayed silent, with his eyes stuck on the stone hearth until the other teen's footsteps were gone.

* * *

The Great Hall was electrified the next morning. At all the tables, students were huddled together, talking loudly. As Harry passed the Ravenclaw table he caught part of what seemed to be so exciting.

"They said You Know Who was there himself." A terrified dark haired Ravenclaw said. "He was torturing muggles and setting their houses on fire."

Harry stumbled at the words. He had known in the back of his mind, that Voldemort was alive in this time, at the height of his power too.

"He had half the Death Eaters with him, over forty muggles died, seven aurors have been sent to Saint Mungos and two are dead." A curly haired red headed boy added.

Harry felt like his throat was beginning to close on him as he stumbled to the Slytherin table. He was clammy and pale as the images of his nightmares were refreshed and brought to the front of his mind.

He'd hadn't had a nightmare like he thought last night. It was a vision through Voldemort's eyes, because he was happy as he tortured muggles, he'd let down the mental shields that kept his and Harry's minds separate, and unwittingly Harry had slipped right through.

Harry felt sick, and he wanted to run and hide. If he had gotten through in to Voldemort's mind last night, did it mean that the man had felt him? Surely he would eventually notice another mind slipping in with his if Harry isn't careful. The last thing Harry needed, was to have a younger, stronger, more powerful Lord Voldemort wanting to kill him, on top of everything else already on his plate.

Harry doesn't pretend to even eat. He stared down at the swirling of the wood grain of the table. His shoulders are slouched and he doesn't move until the Great Hall starts to empty.

Harry's day is a blur following the news of Voldemort's attack. Potions is a quite affair with Ravenclaw. Transfiguration with Hufflepuff is roughly the same. After Lunch, Syltherin and Ravenclaw have Charms together.

Harry has an extra class on Tuesdays; Ancient Runes with Gryffindor. Its clear across the castle from the Slytherin dorms, on the sixth floor. The classroom is small, and the walls are covered in bookshelves that hold dozens upon dozen of huge old leather covered tomes. Harry briefly thinks that Hermione would love it.

There are only ten other students in the class. Most of the students, Harry can't name. However, there are several who have his palms getting clammy with worry over. Severus Snape and his mother, Lily sit at a desk together, with Remus Lupin sitting on the desk on Lily's other side. Snape and Remus don't seem to make any direct communication, even though they are both working in the same group together with Lily. Regulus Black is sitting next two a big hulking Syltherin who doesn't look smart enough to be in the class.

Regulus just grins at the confused look in Harry's eyes. He is supposed to be a year behind Harry, so how did he get in to this class?

_"Regulus was always way smarter than I was."_ Comes Sirius' heavy voice in the back of Harry's mind. That's right, when Sirius told him about his brother, he said that Regulus had gotten to skin his first year, because he was so talented in magic, not to mention smart and determined to make his parents proud.

Harry sat in the back, staring up to the front of the room, and tried to follow along with Professor Wilkens' monotone voice, but soon he can't follow and his mind turns back to the nightmares.

The next thing he knows he's been lightly shaken by a slender hand and a voice is calling worriedly.

"Hey?" Its a girl's voice and Harry's brow furrowed. He looked up and his eyes go wide. Green eyes so similar to his own look down at him in worry. Flame red hair is tucked carefully behind Lily's ears and she gives him a smile when he seemed to come back to reality.

"Oh good, you're okay." Lily sighed, and dug around in her bag for a few minutes, then pulled out a small vial with a pale blue liquid in it. "Uhm, I'm Lily... I-I noticed you seemed pretty upset when you came in to class."

"I-I... uhm." Harry's brow furrowed as he struggled to speak. His mother's hand was still heavy on his shoulder and he could tell that she actually smelled like the flower she was named after.

"Its okay, a lot of people get shaken up after the news of You Know Who's latest power show." Lily offers the vial to Harry by setting it carefully in the crease of Harry's open text book. "That's a calming draught, it should help you unwind tonight."

Harry looked up at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said, offered a final comforting smile, then left the classroom.

Harry stared at the vial, then cast the spell Hermione had taught him that would identify a potion. It revealed it was indeed a calming draught, most likely one his mother had expertly brewed herself.

With shaking fingers, Harry uncorked the potion and tipped it back against his lips. He took half, and swallowed with a grimace. Instantly he felt the effects and didn't fight the forced calm. He gathered his books and put them in his bag, then made his way across the castle to the Slytherin dorm room.

By the time Harry was sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes were a bit heavy. He changed in to his pajamas, took the rest of the potion Lily had given him, and crawled under the covers after casting silencing charms and locking charms around his bed.

Harry slept through dinner, and didn't get stir until the next morning.

* * *

**End Chapter**

I hope this is to your liking. I don't know if I did much explaining or showed you anything really interesting. I'm still working out a few plot details and unfortunately could only give you guys a lot of filler and a bit of angst. I hope the young Lucius fanservice will tied you over. Just pretend you were the Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff... that he'd spent the evening with.

Anyways, thanks for reading.

Please review and comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So far, I'm keeping to the monthly updates for each chapter, and my muse has returned and I'm getting things written, which hopefully you'll see by the updates and new stories I've been adding on my profile. The website hasn't been sending out alerts like it's supposed to, so please forgive my advertisement for new fics here:

**Got Blues:** A Walking Dead Slash Fiction. Daryl Dixon and Glenn is the pairing. It's the first one-shot in a series showing Glenn and Daryl's relationship, their lives before the zombie apocalypse, during and maybe even after. It is based, of course, on television on AMC seeing as Daryl isn't in the books. The Series over all will be Rated NC-17 though there will be some Teen rated ones as well.

**The Choir Room:** Dance Again: It is a sequel to Dance Lessons which is a Finn Hudson & Mike Chang pairing one shot based off a prompt for the episode Born This Way. It is rated NC-17 for sexual content, if you wanna know.

There are others that will be posted soon, so please check my profile for updates. Thanks and please enjoy the chapter.

**Beta'd By: ** IkutoisSmexy

Molten Silver Ch. 6

* * *

When Harry woke that next morning, he felt pleasantly numb. Apparently the potion Lily had given him had the properties of a Dreamless Sleep potion as well. Normally, in the wake of one of Voldemort's attacks, Harry was the lucky winner of a front row seat rerun of the entire event, down to every last detail. That was usually followed by night terrors of dead muggles and them morphing into the dead bodies of the people he held dearest to his heart. Everyone from the Weasleys to Mad-Eye to Remus and Sirius, even Dobby and Hedwig lay at his feet in a giant blood soaked field. At the other end Voldemort always stood, with an endless army of Death Eaters, their bone white masks staring blankly back at him, from the distance all he can see are black holes where their eyes should be. Harry always woke up with the same painfully blinding bright green flash of the Killing Curse rushing over him and gasping for air.

This morning, however, Harry felt like he'd woke up to another day, no phantom aches or pains, no stiffness in his limbs. No lingering emotions from the recently deceased that ranged all the way from sorrow to fear to anger and agony. And most of all, no echoes of screaming and evil laughter in his brain. The color red didn't send him running for the bathroom to vomit at the remembrance of blood, or have him flinching in fear as he was reminded of Voldemort's eyes.

He took a long shower, most of the other boys in Slytherin had come and gone from the other stalls and were already on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, but Harry stayed under the never ending hot spray that came from the gleaming silver shower head. He was absently rubbing the vanilla scented shampoo, that the house elves had been kind enough to pack in his borrowed trunk of supplies his 'first' night in the castle, through his hair when the shower room door opened.

The last boy in the showers had been gone a good twenty minutes and by Harry's watch he could tell that most of the classes started in fifteen minutes. Harry was planning on showing up late for Care of Magical Creatures, considering that today's lesson was a double, which meant from eight until one o'clock in the afternoon. Harry looked through the frosted glass of his shower stall's door as a tall, light haired figure walked by, obviously naked due to the flesh tone that was all Harry could see.

Either this other teen knew that no one else was in the showers, or he just didn't care that he'd walked from his dorm to the showers stark naked. Harry blushed a bit, the idea of the short five yard dash from the sixth year dorms to the showers was a horribly long trip, and the sixth years had the closest dorm to the bathroom this year. Harry wouldn't have been able to do it, he'd gotten used to being shirtless around other guys, but he still always tried to wear pants or boxers from the dorms to the bathroom even though he'd practically lived with them for six years.

He was short and scrawny, unhealthily thin even Neville had grown up to be handsome enough for some of the girls to notice. They called Harry things like cute, adorable and Hufflepuffs often said 'worth babying' - whatever the bloody hell that meant. The Slytherins in the future preferred things like scrawny and gangly, pitiful. Pansy Parkinson once said that in a Pure Blood family, they would've killed Harry because a sickly child is a weak heir and not worth passing on the blood line, and that if James Potter was worth his blood he would've put Harry down. Hermione had been the one to attack Pansy, she didn't even go for her wand, just punched Pansy right in the center of her pug face. Hermione had gotten a week of detention and Professor Flitwick, having heard what Pansy said, had given her a month worth of detention with Flich.

Harry relaxed when the shower at the other end of the row turned on. He decided it was time to stop lolly-gagging and finish up. He rinsed his hair, and double checked he had no suds still left on his body then turned off the water. He cracked open the door, reached his arm out and pulled in his towel, which he instantly pressed against his face to dry then slip on his glasses.

Harry dried the worst of the water from his body, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked as quickly as he could back to the dorms when he realized the mystery boy who had come in after him, showered with the stall door open.

He dressed, double checked that he had his supplies, and then ran down to the kitchens. The house elves were only too happy to give him a sack with two halved ham and cheese sandwiches, some crisps and a flask of pumpkin juice for lunch and two pieces of toast with butter and blueberry jam and a small goblet of orange juice to eat quickly before rushing towards where the Care of Magical Creatures class gathered outside of the woods, near Hagrid's hut. Harry paused as he ran pass the half giant's house. Fang was lying at the bottom of the steps, staring lazily at him through the folds of fur and skin on his face. Harry smiled and called hello to the dog, whose hard tail thumped against the ground a few times, puffs of dust flying in to the air.

It was frigid outside, so the students huddled in their cloaks. Most of the girls were wearing gloves and scarves while boys stuffed their hands under their arms for warmth and hunched their shoulders trying to protect their ears and faces, too macho to admit that it was cold. Harry went with a warming charm and he'd remembered to pack his gloves. He was used to Hagrid's classes; they always happened outside, no matter how bad the weather. Class had only been inside a total of three times, that Harry remembered, since third year; a horrible thunderstorm was the first, lightening had struck three of the goal posts on the Quidditch pitch and several trees around the lake. The second was in fourth year, just after the second task, but Harry didn't remember why;a lot of fourth year had gone by in a blur. The third was fifth year, after Umbridge had suspended Hagrid for being a half-breed, though she covered it up with something that didn't sound so evil.

He got a look from another sixth year Slytherin, but decided to ignore him in favor of the professor who was once again, telling them to get in to groups and observe the creatures in the pens. She also said that a foot of parchment was due on them next class, along with the one on the creatures (Mustails) that they should be just about finished with by now. Harry's was nearly done but he really wished he had Hermione to go over it for him, she was always yelling about his grammar.

Once again, the blonde haired dazed girl sat next to him, drawing, humming and swaying like before. Though the rest of the students avoided them, Harry didn't mind.

"My name's Anna." The girl said and Harry looked at her. She blinked slowly, her eyes gazing towards Harry and he couldn't tell if he was looking at him or past him. She offered him a smile and his stomach clenched. That was Luna's smile, no doubting it. Harry smiled back, though his heart was beating a little too hard for him to think straight.

"H-Harry." He stammered out after a few minutes, Anna waiting patiently for his answer.

"It's nice to meet you Harry." She said, her voice was different from Luna's a little more focused, the tone not as airy, but still out there.

"Same, you're only the third person to talk to me since I got here besides the professors." Harry found himself saying. Anna frowned for a moment, deep in thought.

"Yes, the other students can be very cruel." Anna said with a sigh, she looked down at her drawing, and then smiled. "But, don't be sad, you shouldn't want to be friends with such inconsiderate people anyways, right Harry." She stated, like she knew his answer already.

He nodded. "You're right, thanks."

"No problem." Anna said, and then happily went back to her sketch. Harry did the same and they worked in silence until half way through class, where the professor gave them a break. Harry shared the lunch the house elves had made for him with Anna, and she told him all about the animals in the pens until class was over. Harry didn't know what made him stop and wait for Anna to gather her things, then walk silently back towards the castle with her. She parted ways with him at the greenhouses with a wave and a smile and Harry made his way up to Defense Against the Dark Arts on the third floor of the North wing, in 'Gryffindor territory'.

* * *

Lily gave him a soft smile when she saw him walk through the door. He hesitated but gave a timid one back, which made her positively beam.

Harry ducked his head and made his way back towards the seat he'd taken before.

"Hey Sirius," Remus said softly as Harry passed. "Doesn't he look a bit like Prongs?"

Harry felt like a lump of ice fell in to his stomach. It took every ounce of his will power to not turn and look at Remus, or Sirius whose blue eyes he could now feel on the back of his neck.

"The Potters are a huge family Moony." Sirius replied boredly, returning to casting random transfiguration charms on his book, which each turned the book into a different object. "There are a lot of branch families, and Potter blood is dominating. For all we know he's just another cousin like the two that James said are in Durmstrang that look just like him only with different eye colors. It's just like the Black family, I've got a cousin in Russia who looks just like me except his eyes are black."

"And he's completely mental and married to his sister." James added as he slipped in to his chair, having caught the tail end of the conversation. "Why are we talking about family again? You hate your family so much you'd rather be related to a rat than a Black, Padfoot."

Harry forced himself to his seat, unless he wanted to get caught eavesdropping and making things even more awkward.

When class started, the professor made everyone stand, and with a spell had all the tables and chairs stacked up out of the way. "I want you to all pair together and practice the defensive and offensive spells we learned last week. Concentrate on wand movement and annunciate the words clearly. We don't want anyone lighting their partner's trousers on fire again, do we Mr. Longbottom?"

There was a nervous squeak from a Gryffindor boy with chubby cheeks but a relatively lean frame and the same nose as Neville. Harry smiled, Frank Longbottom healthy and sane, if not a bit timid just like his son.

Harry once again found himself without a partner. This time due only to an uneven number of students. The professor decided it was a perfect time to test Harry's knowledge.

Lucius Malfoy, did not make an appearance in class, and for that Harry was grateful. He held back when dueling the professor, the last thing he wanted to do was let the professor or students find out that he was battle trained. He kept is simple, using mostly fourth and fifth year curses, hexes and countering spells. He did throw a few more advanced shields up near the end of the duel when he had managed to back himself in to a corner, trying too hard to under play his skills.

With a final hex from the professor the duel was finished. Harry's wand was laying a few inches from his fingers and a paralyzing spell had his arms as limp as noodles against his sides as he pushed himself up against the wall in to a seated position and tried to catch his breath.

"Very impressive Mr. Parker." The professor said, reversing the curse he'd placed on Harry. "Most home schooled students aren't so well trained in dueling. Did your parents teach you?" He asked, offering Harry a hand. He hesitantly accepted, after all every DADA teacher he had had, tried to kill him. Although, Remus Lupin's werewolf form, Moony, Harry didn't really count.

Several of the closest dueling pairs had stopped to watch Harry and the Professor, which made him shift nervously on his feet

"Uhm, yes sir." He answered awkwardly. The man noticed and quickly changed the subject. He ordered the rest of the students back to their work, and then told Harry he was able to leave early because he had mastered the spells the professor was planning on teaching the second half of the period. Harry was pretty sure it was his way of playing nice, but Harry wasn't going to pass up the free time.

* * *

He ran back to the dormitories, and tossed his backpack on his bed. He'd give anything for a broom. The dreary morning had give way to a pleasantly chilly afternoon with a nice breeze and even sun. A couple of laps around the lake would be the perfect thing to calm Harry's nerves now that the last of the effects of Lily's potion had worn off completely.

However, Harry knew the best use of his time would be research, because all the other Slytherins were in class, and he'd have access to the Slytherins' personal library. He grabbed his stack of books on time travel and the book of notes he'd started keeping and headed down to the common room, through an arch way and down a short hall way that lead to the library. Usually, only seventh years and a select few sixth years used the Slytherin library. Harry had learned about it by mistake really, having noticed all the seventh years disappearing in to the hall way. Curiosity had gotten the better of him and he'd gone to investigate. Harry found himself stumbling in to a study group of the seventh year students and half the sixth years.

Harry had awkwardly backed out of the room as quickly as possible and returned later that night when he hadn't been able to sleep.

Harry took the table closest to the fire place, which was usually filled by Lucius Malfoy and his group of followers. He spread out his books, opening three of them on to the pages he'd marked before he began searching through the shelves and finding the book he'd used before that had had some promising information on fusing Time Turners and being able to go forward in time longer distances. It was proven possible over a dozen times, however it was complicated. It took a potion, plus high level charms magic and a bit of transfiguration.

Harry knew it was his best bet, so he'd been working harder in potions class, found himself taking the lab table nearest to Snape that he could, so he could watch the future potions master as he worked. So far, Harry's idea had panned out; although his potions didn't turn out the same color as Snape's, Slughorn had yet to give him a failing grade and none of his potions had blown up or melted the cauldron. The potion from what Harry had managed to translate from Bulgarian (the rest of the information was in English, go figure) took three weeks to brew and was only good for about three hours after it was finished. Which also meant it couldn't be made in advance, bottled and saved for when he'd figured out how to save his parents.

Plus the six ingredients Harry had translated were expensive, and although he had more than enough gold in the pouch he'd brought with him, he knew it would draw attention for him to just show up with expensive and rare potions ingredients. So, Harry also had to figure out how to order all the ingredients without drawing attention.

Harry worked in comfortable silence for nearly half an hour, until a noise caught his attention.

A deep groan. The type of groan that someone made after waking up from a long restful nap.

Not that Harry's raging hormones cared if it was a sleepy moan or a pleasured one. His cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed and he looked around for whoever was apparently sleeping in the room with him.

Lucius Malfoy sat up on the couch, his hair ruffled just slightly, his eyes hooded. His shirt was completely unbuttoned and falling off his right shoulder. Leaving his entire well defined chest bare for Harry to see.

Harry couldn't believe he'd missed Malfoy sleeping on the couch. Had he really been that distracted?

Lucius noticed someone else was in the room, and his silver eyes landed on Harry's startled green ones fairly quickly. Still hooded, the silver eyes were so intense that Harry broke eye contact first.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know you were sleeping in here." Harry said. "I'll leave you alone." He stood and started packing away his things.

"You can stay; you're quiet and weren't bothering me." Lucius said, leaning back against the arm rest, stretching his legs over the rest of the couch.

"Thanks." Harry said, slowly sinking back in to his chair. He tried to return to his work, but found himself fidgeting and nervous. Lucius was watching him boredly while flipping through the pages of the book he'd apparently fallen asleep reading. The blush on Harry's cheeks never fully faded until the rest of the seventh years rushed right before lunch was supposed to start. Harry scrambled to collect his things, now that the spell that was keeping him stuck in his chair was broken.

Harry was in such a hurry to leave, that he didn't take the time, to put the book he'd taken from the Slytherin library back in its place. Lucius grabbed it as he allowed the other students to coral him to the Great Hall for lunch. Lucius spent lunch, absently listening to the Lestrange brothers and McCair telling him how they beat up Longbottom again; shoved his head in a toilet and locked him in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Lucius thought it was downright repulsive and drowned out the more detailed fifth retelling.

Lucius had never much found use in his father forcing him to learn the dozen languages he'd been forced to. However, he was quite pleased with his fluent knowledge of Bulgarian, seeing as whatever it was the newest Slytherin had been researching was in said language.

Curious, what was the new kid's fascination with time turners?

* * *

Harry knew he was in royal trouble. He just had to open his stupid mouth didn't he?

He could hear Hermione scolding him now about his bloody hero complex.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Harry had jumped to Anna's defense when, who Harry had dubbed Marcus Flint's double, had been making passes at her, and gotten a little handsy. It was clear to see how uncomfortable Anna was, she was trying to tell him to let her go, that she wasn't interested but she was so soft spoken that Flint had decided to ignore her protest.

Harry had told him to get his dirty hands off her, that no girl in their right minds would go out with a filthy dog like him. "I didn't stutter." Harry said, carefully pulling Anna behind him as the rest of the class had started to take notice of the growing tension in the air.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, you filthy blood traitor." Flint snarled, drawing his wand. Anna gasped, her fingers digging nervously in to the back of Harry's jumper. Harry didn't reply, but the move of his hand going for his wand, was enough of a challenge acceptance for Flint, and he roared out a hex and shot it at Harry.

Harry had his wand out and ready in time to block the hex, and send two of his own spells back in a flash, the first disarming Flint, sending his stubby wand flying through the air to fall at Harry's feet, the second knocking the larger boy off his feet and crashing on to the ground six or seven feet away. Harry shot a third spell, which had Flint hog tied and squirming on the ground, roaring behind his gag. The Ravenclaws were laughing, a few cheering and it was obvious they were impressed with his spell work. Half of the Slytherins were glaring at him, the other half staring with calculating looks on their faces.

Fuck.

Was Harry's only thought before the professor, whose name Harry learned was Basket (most of the students called her Basket case because they had no originality when it came to degrading nicknames for their professors) returned with the Ravenclaw girl who'd seen reason to get the teacher back when she noticed the quickly declining situation.

Professor Basket gave Harry three nights of detention for fighting. Marcus got three months of it and had been kicked out of the class, and was most likely going to be suspended if not expelled for his behavior. Or at least that's what Professor Basket had murmured she'd hope would happen to him at the very least.

Once order had been restored to class, Harry tried to relax, that was until he caught light blue eyes on the other side of the crowd of students who were gathered around Professor Basket as she lectured on Mustails and how they're used to find a rare plant for potion ingredients by digging for it like a pig for truffles. Regulus Black hadn't taken his eyes off Harry since Harry had stepped in on Anna's behalf.

Double Fuck.

* * *

Lucius found that holding meetings outside in the cold weather was the best way to prevent eavesdropping. None of the students wanted to venture in to the cold so even sitting relatively out in the open was safe. He'd staked his claim of prime real estate under a giant willow tree at the edge of the lake, and cleared the snow away leaving the dead, but dry grass bare. A transfigured rock became a plush rug which was also spelled with a few cushioning charms to make up for the hard frozen ground beneath it. A few leaves were transfigured into comfortable pillows. Privacy charms were cast around the area to prevent eavesdropping or spying eyes. A heating charm, another to block the wind kept the area as comfortable as rooms inside the castle.

Lucius had Helen Travers to keep him entertained while he listened to reports of the students he used as his underlings. She was a dark skinned girl, with large breasts and wide hips, full lips and dark eyes. She'd been given her dark mark over the summer this year, and he'd taken to sleeping with her for stress relief or something to do simply because she was good at it.

He was lying with his head in her lap, and she ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand absently rubbing his chest. He could see her dark mark clearly because she'd rolled up her sleeves. Stupid bitch didn't even try to hide it, she was arrogant and prideful. Dumbledore would have her head spinning so fast if she were to be caught she'd be telling what little secrets she knew about the Dark Lord, about him recruiting, about him having Lucius heading his recruitment at Hogwarts.

Lucius decided he'd be correcting Helen's carelessness at a later time when Regulus came under the willow tree next. This was who he'd been waiting for. What Regulus had managed to find out for him about the newest snake, Harry Parker.

At first, Lucius feared he'd let his hopes get the better at him as Regulus reported boring event after boring event.

"He's eating more, I've noticed." Regulus said, and Lucius looked up at him. "He was limping when he first arrived, but whatever injuries he had have stopped hurting or healed."

"He probably got beaten by his father before he was disowned." Helen said boredly. "If the rumors about him are true, I wouldn't be surprised." She added.

"Keep going Regulus." Lucius said, after giving Helen a stern look.

"My brother and his friends have mentioned that he looks similar to James Potter, so it could be a key to his family. Even you must realize how similar they look." Regulus said, and it was true. Lucius had realized that Parker looked familiar, it'd taken a while but he realized he looked like Potter, only without the harsh strong lines of adult male that James had, even though they were both roughly the same age. Harry had a pretty quality to his features, a softer one you could say. Lucius found it very appealing. He'd thought James Potter had been cute when he was younger, but now he'd lost that cute boyish charm. Harry still had it, and it was quite appealing.

"And, as you know, most of the Potter branch families aren't as supportive of Dumbledore's ways as the main family is." Regulus said. "So, if by chance he is from a branch family, he could be a supporter already."

Lucius didn't think so, and he knew Regulus didn't think so either, but was just reporting the possibility.

"I don't think the Dark Lord will want such a scrawny blood traitor in his ranks." Helen said and Lucius fought the urge to sneer.

"You're annoying Helen, leave." Lucius said, sitting up. He glared at the girl, pleased with the indignant look on her face before she got up and stormed back to the castle. Lucius leaned back against the pile of pillows instead, sighing before turning his eyes back on Regulus.

The youngest Black son looked excited about something, and it interested Lucius. He smiled slightly, he was glad he picked Regulus as his second in command rather than the worthless other Death Eaters already in the school. None of them had the common sense Regulus had, or the intelligence. Regulus wasn't afraid to tell Lucius when he thought he was wrong, and that he should take a second look at things. Regulus had told him that there was something off about Harry the first night the kid showed up at the school, and he seemed damned sure, where as Lucius had been content to let the kid do whatever the fuck he wanted.

"What are you thinking Regulus?" Lucius asked.

"He's potentially dangerous. I think someone hurt him - horribly so - and even though I do not think he is on the Dark Lord's side, I think he's an asset, someone to keep on our side in a rough situation." Regulus said almost eagerly and Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Lucius chuckled at the look on Regulus' face. The want in his eyes. "Are you speaking with your dick or your brain Reg?" He teased.

The younger Slytherin blushed but glared all the same. "He's powerful Lucius." He said, kneeling down so he could meet his eyes.

"It's like standing in the presence of the Dark Lord." Regulus said. "Its faint, a humming that makes the hair on the back of my neck stand on end."

Lucius took the fifth year's words into thought. The other was young, but smart and good with a wand and sensitive to magic. The Dark Lord had handpicked Regulus to join the rank of Death Eater and even at the young age of thirteen, said he held promise. Regulus had yet to disappoint Lord Voldemort, two years later and he'd fulfilled every expectation their master had for him. Just like Lucius did since the day he became a Death Eater when he too had been thirteen.

"What do you think it is?" Lucius asked.

"It felt like Harry had the residue of an extremely powerful spell, mixed in with his own magic which is also much more powerful that I've ever felt from another student at Hogwarts." Regulus shook his head. "I don't know, there's just something different about him. I'll do some digging, I'll keep watching him. I might have rattled his cage, but I haven't burnt the bridge between us that I built with him the first night. He's naturally trusting, even if he doesn't want to be. Lucius, I think you should take a more hands on approach on this."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "You think it's that serious?" He asked.

"I'd bet on it." Regulus said.

Lucius was surprised. Well, it looked like he was going to get his wish after all. He smirked at the thought.

* * *

Sunday, the whole school woke that morning to a blizzard. The winds howled outside and every window in the school was a blur of white, it was the same with the ceiling of the Great Hall. The open aired court yard in the West wing of the school had been allowing snow to blow in to the halls so it had to be spelled closed by Professor Flitwick and now was filled up with at least fifteen feet of the cold white powder. There wasn't a single fireplace in the entire school not blazing to fight off the cold in the castle.

The Slytherin Common room was packed, and there were people in the dorm rooms. The library was so full that the librarian had given up on enforcing the silent rule. Harry hadn't realized how many students there actually were in Hogwarts. The sixth year class was the smallest and the first and second years had nearly three times as many students.

Harry's head was going to explode.

All talk over the weekend had been the attack Voldemort had launched during the week, and when, where and how he'd strike next. No where Harry went allowed escape from the talk of Voldemort which seemed the only thing anyone wanted to talk about. Even the Ravenclaws were talking about it over their homework in the library.

Harry felt guilty; he could have all those answers, if he slipped in to Voldemort's mind. He could know every attack, and plan in Voldemort's mind, however Harry wasn't skilled enough in Occlumency to navigate the dark recesses of the powerful mind of Tom Riddle Jr., find what he was looking for and get out without damaging his own brain or getting lost in the madness of Voldemort's. Also, there was no way that Harry would be able to purposefully send himself in to Riddle's mind without the man knowing it. He would be clumsy and loud, and it would alert Voldemort that he was there, and then there was no telling what Voldemort would do. Harry knew things from the future that would change the tide of the war now, and Voldemort would win. He was so close yet so far to being able to prevent hundreds maybe even thousands of people from dying. If he was only strong enough and smart enough.

Harry was getting frustrated. No where he'd gone to study was quiet. Harry was seconds away from tearing his hair out when there was a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and pulled away, looking up and in to the molten silver eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Lucius said with a charming smile.

"It's okay, not your fault. I'm just frustrated." Harry said, with a heavy sigh.

"I noticed." Lucius said, his smile fading naturally from his face, and was replaced with a well balanced look of understanding and concern. "It's hard to think with so many people around, isn't it?" He asked, and Harry nodded. "Makes you wish you had somewhere private, where no one else would go."

"It would be fantastic right about now. Everything's so loud my head is throbbing." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, and then tenderly began massaging his scalp.

"I do know a place." Lucius said and Harry looked up at him. "It's an unused staff apartment, I use it from time to time for a place to relax in between classes." He said and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"There's a catch isn't there?" Harry asked.

"A catch, I don't know what you mean." Lucius smiled innocently, but Harry didn't buy it.

"Somewhere along the lines of you show me where this room is and end up trying to get to second base as payment." Harry said accusingly.

Lucius laughed, and it flustered Harry, an embarrassed and annoyed blush heating his cheeks and he glared at the handsome blond. "No, I've more class than that." He said. "I was just planning on telling you where the apartment was and what the password for the door was and letting you go on your own if you wished, but if you'd rather do it your way. I wouldn't object." He said.

Harry pursed his lips and stared at Lucius for a few minutes, the dull roar of conversation in the common room increasing the pressure in Harry's temple every second he sat in the room.

"I'd also like to add that there's an extremely comfortable bed, a large soaking tub and it belonged to the former head of Ravenclaw house, so has a fully stocked library." Lucius said.

Harry broke after a group of fifth year boys started playing exploding snaps at the other end of the table Harry was studying at. "Please, would you be so kind as to tell me where this magical room is?" Harry asked and Lucius smiled.

"Of course. I'll even draw you a map, don't want the new kid to get lost in the castle now do we? That'd negate the whole purpose of you going somewhere peaceful to study." Lucius said, then took a piece of Harry's scratch parchment and turned it over. "It's on the fourth floor of the Ravenclaw Tower, at the end of the west hall. There's a statue of an eagle with a scroll in its mouth." Lucius described as he carefully drew a map leading from the Slytherin dorms to the statue of the eagle. Lucius had gone as far as drawing an impressive replica of the statute. "This is the password." He added, writing down the letters of the word then slid it over to Harry, setting the sixth year's quill down carefully.

"Thank you." Harry said, giving Lucius an unsure glance before he began packing his books back in to his backpack, and then left the room. It normally took over fifteen minutes to walk from the dungeons to Ravenclaw tower, Harry's knowledge of Hogwarts usually allowed him to cut a few minutes off that time, but it seemed that Lucius knew a short cut that went directly from the dungeons to the bottom of Ravenclaw tower that even Harry hadn't noticed before.

When Harry came to the statue, spoke the password. "Solitude," and the wall behind the statue slid open, revealing a tunnel in to a large circular room with a domed ceiling, the walls covered in bookshelves. There was a fire place in a sitting area, an extremely comfortable large arm chair a comfortable distance from the fireplace with a tall lamp right next to it, which would be perfect for reading at night. There were cut outs in the bookshelves for windows, which would normally let out the perfect amount of light during the day, but now there was nothing but white to see through them. There was a spiral staircase opposite the fireplace that lead up to a large loft which served as the bedroom, with an en suite bathroom roughly the size of the prefects' bathroom, complete with a stained glass window. Though instead of a flirting mermaid there was a dark haired woman in a library, she gave a nod of her head in greeting before returning to her book.

Harry set his bag on the arm chair and sighed with relief after he finished his exploration of the room. It was almost silent except for the white noise from the storm outside which Harry found oddly soothing after the dull roar of conversation in the common room.

Harry decided to ignore the fact that Lucius Malfoy was being nice to him in order to worry about finishing his homework, and figuring out how to thank his mother for the potion she'd given him earlier in the week. Harry decided that getting his mother to trust him would be easier than getting his father, Sirius or Remus to trust him first. She didn't have a problem with Slytherins, after all she was friends with Snape, and had already shown a sign that she was willing to at least be friendly.

There were several very useful books Harry'd found in the shelves of books, including one on Bulgarian to English translations, and a potions book that listed over half the ingredients needed for the potion, their uses, and even a few stores that delivered them. There was also a third on time travel, that by the time Harry had gotten to reading it his mind was so abuzz with the information from the other books and tiredness that he could barely remembered even the basic details as he read slowly through the pages until his eyelids grew too heavy for him to keep open, and he fell asleep curled up in the arm chair in the center of the room, with his warming charm fading and book threatening to slip from his slack fingers with every deep and even breath that he took.

* * *

Lucius had counted his first interaction with Parker a success, although the other boy had been suspicious, Lucius had been pleased. If the boy hadn't been at least slightly wary, he wasn't a true Slytherin and thus, Regulus and he had been fooled by a pretty face and some lucky wand waving. Not that Lucius still couldn't indulge later on.

Parker was gone for the rest of the day, and when Lucius was preparing for class on Monday, Regulus came in to his room to tell him Parker hadn't come back to the dorms last night.

Lucius smirked and told Regulus to tell the professors that Parker was under the weather and he'd stayed in bed after being checked over by the Slytherin Prefect (himself) and wouldn't be coming to class today. Regulus made a face, but obeyed and left Lucius to get ready for his day.

Though, he decided to skip breakfast in favor of seeing if he really did have a little snake curled up in his trap already, just waiting for it to snap shut.

* * *

**End**

I hope you enjoyed. We got to see some progress towards Lucius and Harry actually being slowly moved together, as well as a solution to Harry's problems possibly. I brought Luna's mother back in because you all seemed to like her so much. Plus I explained why there aren't a bunch of people up in arms about a Potter doppelganger running around the school. I hope it's acceptable.

Like always, please review and comment.

The next chapter will be up in roughly a month's time.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius made sure to cast silencing spells on the door and his shoes before walking in to the Ravenclaw private room. He didn't know if he should be surprised or not to find Parker curled up in the armchair in the center of the room, with a book on time travel laying open on the floor where he'd obviously dropped it in his sleep. He smirked, then waved his wand towards the fire place which burst in to life, bringing warmth and light in to the room.

Harry murmured in his sleep, shifting awkwardly in the chair before settling down once more. Lucius grinned, then leaned down in order to get a better look at the sleeping teen. Lucius grin faded as he noticed a scar on the other teen's forehead. It was obscured by the his messy hair so the seventh year carefully brushed it back in order to get a better look at the scar.

Lucius' lips thinned as he stared at the scar. It looked fresh, yet not at the same time. It was still pale pink, like fresh scar tissue and it was angry red around the edges, like it was still irritated. He wasn't able to help himself and found himself carefully brushing along the lightinging bolt scar with his thumb. Harry shivered in his sleep, and Lucius felt a tinge of cold shoot through his arm.

Lucius pulled away and hummed softly, watching the other boy's sleeping face. Lucius knew a lot about curse scars, his father had taught him about them. It took dark magic and a hell of a lot of ill intent to leave a scar that fresh and that sensitive, not to mention one that still had residual magic in it. Lucius' brow furrowed. He moved his hand away from the boy's scar, and shifted the boy's shirt away from his right shoulder where he'd noticed a bruise peaking through the neck of his shirt. It was almost completely faded, but Lucius knew that when Parker had gotten the bruise, it had been so bad that his shoulder had more than likely been dislocated and possibly broken.

Lucius stood gracefully, straightening his uniform and robes over it before heading towards the door. It was obvious from the state the kid had been in when he first arrived, and the state of the huge bruise on his shoulder, that Parker had the crap beaten out of him only a few days before he'd shown up.

What the bloody fuck was going on with this kid?

* * *

Harry's heart was racing as Professor Johansson dismissed the D.A.D.A class after assigning them their homework. He was slow to gather his books, waiting for the majority of the students to file out before walking through the desks to where Lily was still sitting, with Snape. They were already discussing their homework, since neither had a class after this, and there wasn't a class coming in to the room, so there was no need to rush.

"E-Excuse me." Harry called nervously, halting the conversation in the middle of his mother's reply. When she looked up at him, Harry's throat grew tighter and he looked away, clearing his throat.

"Hello, are you feeling any better?" Lily asked, her voice light with concern.

"Yes, much better." Harry said, forcing himself to look up, steeling himself for it this time. "I-I actually wanted to thank you."

Lily smiled. "You should probably thank Severus then too. He helped me make that potion." She said, nudging the Slytherin lightly with her elbow. Snape's scowl didn't lessen any.

Harry thanked Snape awkwardly then fiddled with the strap of his bag across his chest. "I-I was wondering if perhaps you could help me with my potions homework." He blurted out, then blushed heavily. "I'm bloody terrible at it and its just a matter of time before my luck runs out and one of my potions ends up exploding on me."

Lily laughed lightly. "Of course, we'd be happy to." Lily said then looked at Severus who looked extremely disgruntled. "Isn't that right Sev, you could always use another friend."

"I'm rather fine with the friends that I have." Severus answered, then Lily pouted.

"Oh come on Sev, you always want the chance to gloat about your skills with potions anyways. What better way to do that is to gloat to a person who's never seen your abilities." Lily said. "It'll be much more satisfying."

Harry never thought he'd ever see the day when Severus Snape _rolled_ his eyes but here he was, watching it happen right in front of him. "Fine," The other Slytherin agreed, then turned to Harry. "Tomorrow, eight o'clock AM in the dungeons. We'll be waiting in the seventh potions lab. Don't be late, and bring breakfast."

Lily smiled brightly even as Snape got up and left the room without a goodbye. She stood too, gathering her things and sliding them in to her bag with a smile as she spoke. "Severus is hard to get along with at first, but once you get to know him he is really a kind person." She walked with Harry out of the room.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Harry said jokingly and Lily laughed softly.

"I'm really glad you came to talk to me." Lily said as they stopped in the landing of the staircase that would lead her up to Gryffindor Tower and him down to the Slytherin dungeons. "I was really concerned when I saw you in class," She paused looking Harry over carefully. "My mother's a nurse -... the muggle version of a mediwitch and sometimes she'd tell me about her cases... You reminded me of a really bad one she told me about last Yule." Lily's eyes watered briefly and Harry began to panic, unsure of how to comfort his teenaged mother. But Lily recovered, blinking away the tears and smiled brightly. "But let's not think about that. If you ever need another potion or someone to talk to, I'm here. Just because we're in different houses, doesn't mean we can't be friends."

Harry smiled then too. "Thanks E-Evans." He replied, shifting awkwardly.

"Call me Lily, please." She said with a roll of her eyes and a wave of her hand. "Calling everyone by their surnames is so uptight,"

"Lily then. I'll see you tomorrow morning I guess." Harry said then began walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Harry." Lily called when Harry was half way down the stairs. He turned and looked up at Lily.

"Don't forget coffee, steaming hot, black with three sugars." Lily said. "For Severus, he's cranky without coffee."

Harry grinned up at her. "Right, thanks for the tip." He headed down the stairs. His plan to talk to his mother had gone much better than he had thought it would. Not only that, but managing to get potions tutoring at the same time, which was one closer step to him getting home had made him feel just a little bit lighter. Lily, stood still at the top of the stairs, a confused expression on her face as she stared after Harry.

To her, something about Harry was hauntingly familiar, but she couldn't understand how or from where she knew the boy. She shivered as a cold chill ran down her spine before turning to head up to Gryffindor tower. She had promised Remus a few games of Wizard's chess before dinner and didn't want to miss him. Remus was going to be gone after dinner because of the moon cycle and would remain gone until Tuesday morning.

* * *

Harry made his way to the kitchens at seven the next morning. The first thing he did was get a thermos full of black coffee with the amount of sugar that Lily had told him Snape preferred. He got some orange juice for himself and Lily and the elves gave him an enchanted basket with all the foods that were going to be at the breakfast tables in the Great Hall that morning, all you had to do was say what you wanted then open the basket and it was waiting, steaming hot like it was fresh from the stove.

The Seventh potions lab was for the advanced potions classes. The equipment was much higher quality, seeing as the advanced potions students were less likely to melt a cauldron or break tools when preparing ingredients. Snape was already there, standing over a bubbling cauldron with an eery looking white liquid in it. Lily sat at the lab table in front of the cauldron, with her notes opened.

When they heard the door open, they both looked up. Snape went back to his stirring without a word while Lily smiled brightly, and waved Harry over.

"Good morning Harry." Lily said as she pulled her hair back and tied it in to a pony tail with a black band around her wrist.

"Good morning," He replied, setting the basket on the table, careful not to set it on the precise, detailed notes that Lily had laid out on the table.

"We'll start with your tutoring in about half an hour." Lily informed him, looking at the basket carefully for a second before telling it she wanted an omelette with ham, yellow and red peppers. She opened the basket and pulled out the plate. "Severus has to concentrate on this potion, it needs to be stirred ever seventy-three seconds."

"Why?" Harry asked, then blushed in embarrassment at the look Snape gave him.

"You should know this, you're a sixth year aren't you?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry flushed a bit more.

"Severus, be nice." Lily ordered him, but only got a glare from her friend which she rolled her eyes at. She turned to Harry, and offered him a smile. "Its okay to ask questions Harry, you're here to learn and there's no way for you to learn if you stay quite. Now, as for why he has to stir it every seventy-three seconds is because it lets oxygen in to the potion, which helps the treewort root release all of it's sap and make the potion more potent."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Yup, do you have any more questions?" Lily asked, Harry bit his bottom lip and looked down at his goblet of orange juice. "Even if you think they're silly, I'll answer them."

"Well, uhm actually I was just wondering if you could run through the basics with me..." He said with embarrassment. "I was just expected to know what everything meant before and I honestly don't know the difference between chopping, dicing and mincing."

Lily just smiled. "Of course, that's the best way to start anyways. You seem to be doing decently, from what Severus told me. He grades for Professor Slughorn from time to time and says you've never gotten less than an Acceptable."

Harry glanced at Snape, "I've been sitting behind the best student is all, copying as best as I could, nothing more."

"I knew it." Snape grinned a bit at that and Harry's eyes went a little wide. "I suppose I should be flattered really."

"Don't let it get to your head Sev, you're still an asshat." Lily said and Snape glared at her. "You should stir that, or you'll miss your time window." She added nodding to the potion that was begging to bubble dangerously at the lip of the caldron. Snape turned his attention back to his potion, muttering something under his breath that Harry didn't catch.

"Now, we'll begin with the basics and go from there." Lily said, having finished her omelette during the conversation. She cleared away her notes, and moved the basket, and her and Harry's goblets on to the table behind them. "Go get a knife case, a mortar and pestle, a size 1 and 3 mallet and a grater with the interchangeable plates." She said to Harry, waving him towards a set of cabinets in the far corner of the room. "I'll get ingredients and we'll start with some simple potions that we can brew small batches off at the table." Lily waved her wand producing a small stand and cauldron like the one Hermione used in third year when they made the Polyjuice Potion in the girl's bathroom. She lit the flame with another spell, and a third spell had the cauldron filled a third of the way up with water.

"What are you going to start him with?" Snape asked, glancing over his shoulder at Harry, who was filling his arms with the tools that Lily had told him to get.

"Madame Pomfrey said that she was low on Pepper Up and Calming Draught so I figured we'd go with those." Lily said, looking at Harry for a minute before walking towards the ingredient closet. "It wouldn't hurt him to learn them." She added to herself with a small frown.

Lily taught Harry the basics of ingredient prep; from selecting the best looking ingredients, to washing them. She then showed him how to cut the ingredients in the different ways required to get the desired affect from them in the potions. Harry learned quickly, as long as Lily made sure that Harry could watch the movements of her knife or the way she twisted her wrist when mashing up leaves with the mortar and pestle. Lily made sure to get him to voice his questions while they worked on the ingredients, and answered them as best as she could. She was even surprised when he asked some questions that she didn't know the answers to, and it seemed to impress Snape that Harry thought that much about the potions he was making.

They made twenty doses of Pepper Up potion by lunch time and they decided to take a break.

"So Parker, tell us about yourself. You've been here two weeks and no one knows a thing about you." Snape asked as they gathered around the second lab table, the basket having provided lunch for them as well.

"Severus, leave him alone. He's allowed to keep things to himself if he wants." Lily scolded.

"Its okay. What do you want to know?" He asked, Harry hadn't thought much about it, beyond what he'd managed to blurt out with Dumbledore the first night that he'd been here.

"The truth, why did you show up three months in to the school year with nothing but your wand and the clothes on your back?" Snape asked, Lily looked down at her hands, but Snape didn't take his eyes off of Harry.

"I was disowned." Harry stated, just like he had with Dumbledore.

"Why? You are a pureblood after all. They don't disown their children, most of all sons so easily." Snape stated, obviously not uncomfortable digging in to what he assumed was a touchy subject for Harry.

"Severus," Lily said softly. "There's no need for this."

"I just want answers." Severus said. "Not everyone is as honest as you are Lily."

Lily opened her mouth to protest again, but Harry beat her to it, by answering. "My father found out that my mother wasn't honest about my conception." Harry stated, looking away. He'd heard a few Slytherin girls talking about what they thought was his reason for disownment, and it was the only one he remembered. "She had an affair with a muggle and became pregnant because my father is infertile. She just wanted to make him happy, but instead it broke his heart."

"Oh Harry." Lily whispered, putting a hand over his arm and ran her thumb back and forth over it. "I'm so sorry."

Harry felt awkward, receiving comfort for a lie, but he knew he needed to, at least for now keep the truth as far from his mother as possible. Harry kept his eyes downcast, hoping his expression showed the right amount of hurt to be believable. Lily glared up at Snape who remained silent, lips pursed in to a thin line and the expression in his eyes unreadable.

Luckily, Snape seemed to be satisfied by Harry's performance, and let it go without further discussion. The three teens finished their lunch before turning their attention to making Calming Daughts, using a recipe that Snape had come up with, the same potion that Lily had given Harry. They finished just after three in the afternoon and went their seperate ways; Lily to the Hospital wing to deliver the recently completed potions, Snape to the library to do his homework for next week.

Harry decided that he could finally take a short break and go for a broom ride.

* * *

**End of Chapter Five**

Sorry for taking so long, I'm working on how I want this story to play out and I've got most of the plot figured out, but getting from point A to point B is a bit unorganized at the moment, but I think once everything is straightened out, you guys won't hate me as much for the wait, and I hope that I'm right about this.

Thanks for reading, please review and comment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Several people mention how I messed up on keeping Harry's age and school year consistant. I apologize; Harry is 16, and is in the **6th** year. I also know that Lucius was 17 (in his last year in Hogwarts, or graduated even) by the time that Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius were in Hogwarts. Yes, I knew when I started writing this story that there was years difference between The Potters and Lucius, but I changed that for plot purposes. So again to sort things out for you guys (because it's my fault).

**Harry** is 16, and in 6th year both in 1972 and 1996 (I will eventually get around to posting the edited chapters to make sure that's all straightened out).

**Lucius** is 17, a 7th year and was born (I'm changing his birthday) in 1955 - which is only a years difference

**Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Severus & Peter** are all 16, 6th years (though Lily and Remus are taking both sixth and seventh year classes) All were born in 1956

**Regulus** is 14, technically a 4th year but takes 6th year classes (advanced placement) and was born in 1958.

Molten Silver Ch. 6

* * *

Herbology was messier than Harry remembered it. He was covered from toe to thigh and finger tip to shoulders in the thick hot mixture of clay, sand and moss which the Hornet Flower (which wasn't actually a flower at all but a rare swamp cacti which had needles covered in a sap that had the same effect as a hornet's sting and was very good for stabilizing potions) grew in. Harry was just glad that the stuff didn't stink and that Professor Sprout had warned them in advanced to either look up cleaning spells or bring a spare change of clothes.

Regulus had partnered up with him, and was just as filthy as him, and some where during the class, had removed his shirts, like several other boys in class had. Harry had found himself staring at the other Slytherin's forearms; Regulus, like Sirius, had a healthy tan to his skin, unlike Bellatrix and Narcissa. He wasn't as muscular as Harry first thought either, and there wasn't very much hair on his arms.

"How old are you?" Harry asked, a disgruntled look on his face as he carefully pulled the three foot red and yellow plant from the oil drum sized container to put it in to one about the size of a book shelf with several others, Regulus working in the other half, planting the red and orange versions of the plant.

Regulus looked up, eyes startlingly pale in the green house light. Regulus grinned, reaching up to wipe sweat from his face with the back of his hand, only to smear dirt across his nose and cheek. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason... I just noticed a few things." He looked down at the cactus in his hands, thinking of Hermione, who would tell him about how she felt ignored in third year by older students in the classes that she took. About how they talked to her and were nice to her so long as she knew the answer to their homework, but at the same time after a while they got annoyed that someone younger was smarter than them, so they ignored her.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." Regulus said. "I'm a fourth year," He explained and Harry's eyes went wide.

Regulus was only fourteen. Harry's eyes lowered to Regulus' forearms again, unblemished skin on his left forearm - no Dark Mark and there wasn't a charm or potion that could hide the mark as long as Voldemort was in power. Harry looked back up to meet the other teen's eyes and smiled.

"Guess that makes sense." Harry said and Regulus' smile turned in to a cocky smirk. "What?"

"You've taken such notice in me Parker, I'm touched." Regulus said, leaning closer to Harry who's eyes went wide and he leaned back. "But I like to be the cute one in the relationship, it'd never work out between us." He added seriously, staring Harry dead in the eyes for a long while before he returned to his work like nothing had happened.

Harry struggled for an excuse, tripping over his own tongue until Regulus' laughing made his mouth snap shut and his entire face turn pink. "I was only joking, relax Parker." He said with a shake of his head.

Harry looked down. "I... I'm not stalking you or anything." Harry finally explained. "I-I just... I've been here a few months now and... Never mind it's nothing." He shook his head and went back to work, ignoring Regulus' attempts to engage him in further conversation. Harry was the first one out of the green house when Sprout dismissed them, casting cleaning charms on himself as quickly as he could speak them, forgoing the change of clothes he had in his bag then rushing to the castle before Regulus could catch up.

Harry skipped Potions, despite desperately needing to ask Snape about the latest assignment and needing to steal more Boomslang skin because Ms. Norris had scared him and made him drop the first jar. He went to the Ravenclaw room, knowing it would be the only place where no one would find him (except for Lucius who was not on his mind ). When the door closed and the echoing voices from down the hall were cut off, Harry finally released the breathe he hadn't known he'd been holding. He slumped back against the door, then slid down to the floor. His knees pressed in to his chest, and he forced his eyes shut.

He was lonely.

It was stupid, he knew. He'd spend months at a time during the summers completely and utterly alone, his relatives doing everything in their power to avoid and ignore him expect for when they ordered him to do something. But he hadn't been lonely, he had Hedwig to keep him company during the night and letters from his friends every week (care packages of home cooked meals and treats from Mrs. Wealsey charmed to stay fresh - even hidden under his bed and floorboards.)

But here, he didn't have anyone. Sure he'd sat with Anna in Care of Magical Creatures, but it was the only class he had with her and whenever he saw her anywhere else Harry always psyched himself out of going to sit with her. Snape was a disgruntled potions tutor, his attitude reflected it constantly and Harry didn't want to push his luck by changing anything by befriending the man. It was worse with his mother, every second he spent with her made his heart ached. Every time he heard her laugh, or every time she touched his arm or shoulder to get his attention during the tutoring was painful; it made him realize all the amazing moments with his mother that he never got to have, all the smiles she was meant to show him.

He saw Remus, Sirius and his father every day and they didn't even know he existed

Harry sobbed, covering his head with his arms and curled up in a ball and cried until he fell asleep.

* * *

Regulus tapped his fingers against his potions book, standing outside of the Runes classroom that Lucius was currently in, jaw clenched and shoulders tensed. As the door swung open and students filed out, his agitation became more noticeable until Lucius came strutting out.

"We need to talk." Regulus stated, when Lucius noticed him.

"About what?" The blond asked.

"Not here." Regulus replied, eyes scanning the hallway. Students walked by, easily ignoring the two Slytherins who were standing against the wall, all having their own conversations. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," He made his way down the hallway with Regulus following him quickly until he found an empty classroom and went inside. Regulus warded the door heavily behind them and Lucius knew how serious it was then.

"I think Parker knows about the student Death Eaters." Regulus said quickly, then amended the statement. "No, I _know _ that Harry Parker knows about the student Death Eaters."

"How? There are only the two of us, the students themselves and The Dark Lord himself. All of the students have been sworn to secrecy and the mere mention of them being Death Eaters will result in their immediate death. I know that the two of us haven't said anything and I'm positive our Lord isn't spilling the news. How can Parker possibly know?"

Regulus grimaced, crossing his arms over his chest. "I have no idea, I just know he knows."

"What proof do you have? If I tell this to the Dark Lord he will be furious." Lucius reminded him, and Regulus winched at the thought alone. "I need proof Regulus."

"He actively avoids those who are marked, most of them anyways. If there's more than six of them in the common room at a time he will leave, he sits as far away from them in class as he can and he examined my forearms quite thoroughly in Herbology this afternoon."

Lucius sat on the edge of the teacher's desk and ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you sure he knows?"

Regulus nodded. "I've been checking the last few weeks just to make sure before I brought it to you." He explained. "I've had some of the Death Eaters move in the common room to test what he does. He will stay when there are less then four but the moment he feels he's outnumbered he will leave the room. He will clutch his wand under the table in the Great Hall during meals when they sit to close to him and he won't take his eyes off of them. He _KNOWS_ Lucius."

This was not good, it was not something he wanted to have to bring to the attention of the Dark Lord, but knew he would have no choice when he left for Yule Break, Voldemort would find out the moment he stepped in to the manor. "How is this possible?"

Regulus pulled a scrap of parchment from his pocket and held it up to the blond. "I lifted this from his things while he wasn't looking." He said as Lucius read the paper over.

"You don't think this is actually true do you?" He asked looking up at the younger student, who shrugged.

"It fits Lucius, it makes more sense than the half-assed story he's told about why he's here." Regulus said and Lucius clenched his jaw. "What are we going to do?"

Lucius looked up at him. "For now, nothing," Lucius said folding the piece of parchment then putting it in a interior pocket of his robes.

"What about when we're sent home for break?" Regulus asked. "The Dark Lord will realize we're hiding something like this from him."

Lucius took a deep breath, taking down the wards. "Keep watching like you have been Regulus, and leave the rest to me, I'll figure Parker out before we leave for break and we'll know then if the Dark Lord needs to be informed."

"How far do you think he's come?" Regulus asked, and Lucius shrugged.

"We'll have to figure that out as well, won't we?"

* * *

Harry was well used to the feeling of slipping in to Voldemort's mind, after two years and several months of it. It hurt, like apparation gone terribly wrong. It was like he was dreaming, but everything felt askew, he couldn't get comfortable because he always hurt. He felt his own emotions plus Voldemort's - complete opposites of the spectrum. When Voldemort found amusement and pleasure from torturing muggles until they screaming their throats bloody, Harry wanted to vomit and the only thing that kept him from screaming out and begging Voldemort to stop was knowing if he made himself known then Voldemort would find, torture and kill him.

So when Harry opened his eyes, to find himself staring at an unfamiliar street in the middle of the night, with a cold wand in his hand that didn't feel like his own, Harry knew he was witnessing the world through Voldemort's eyes. His heart was racing - Voldemort's heart was racing. Harry's hand clenched around his wand til his knuckles turned white. He was moving fast, up the stone walk-way and a curse already on the tip of his tongue. Death Eaters move ahead and behind him, spreading down side streets and down on to other blocks, silent until the moment is right. This community of wizards and witches had embraced muggle living, sympathizers were not tolerated, pure-blooded or not an example must be made.

At the center of town, Voldemort stopped and looked towards the sky then raised his wand. "Morsmordre!" He hissed, and the Dark Mark illuminated the sky. Over the rest of the village of Harmoore a dozen more skulls opened their jaws and let snakes slither from their mouths.

Harry felt sick at the sight, then watched as he turned his wand on the nearest building, a potions shop where the owner lived and brewed. "Bombarda Maxima!" Voldemort shouted, and the front of the store exploded inward, destroying potions and ingredients. "Incendio." The smell of burning potions filled the air as more explosions broke the silence.

Then the screaming began and Harry wanted to cover his ears and he wanted to close his eyes as Voldemort went building by building destroying and when people managed to escape their crumbling or burning homes he killed them in the streets. He saw Death Eaters as they ran passed, causing mayhem. He stopped to watch two of his followers torture a man in an alley, taking turns to see which of them could come up with the most unique way to cause him pain.

An off duty Auror tried to fight back, even managed to send out a Patronus, a begal, that Voldemort had to destroy, before killing the man by beheading. Voldemort took the time to step on the man's wand as he walked past.

By the time they were done, ninety-six people were dead, twelve of them Aurors sent unknowingly up against a larger number of enemy. The sun rose and fires still blazed, blocking out the sun with smoke. The snow on the ground was dirty and parts were stained with blood. Three of his followers were dead, but they'd been of no import to Voldemort and Harry found no comfort in the fact.

Voldemort was pleased with himself, and Harry woke with vomit already climbing up his throat that he didn't even have time to uncurl from the fetal position that he'd fallen asleep in. The unpleasant taste of acid filled his mouth and he sobbed as he threw up on his legs unable to move them fast enough, the second heave of his stomach landed on the floor thankfully and he groaned, screwing his eyes shut. His stomach was empty by the third heave and he coughed and spit trying to catch his breath. The smell of burning potions still burnt his nose and stung his eyes.

There was a lingering glee from the destruction of that village in the back of Harry's mind that wasn't his own, and no matter how sick he felt it wouldn't go away.

When he calmed his breathing, Harry forced himself to roll over, away from the mess and pushed himself back upright. He pulled his wand from his back pack and cleaned himself off, then the floor before looking at the clock. It was Sunday morning, just after three. Harry groaned, letting his head fall back against the door as his spine and limbs ached.

He dug around in his bag for the small case Lily had given him after his fourth batch of perfectly brewed Calming Draught. It was about the size of a text book, but weight about the same as a feather. It held twenty-four doses of the calming draught in vials all spelled to be unbreakable. He took one from the case and uncorked it with shaking fingers and drank it quickly. It sloshed unpleasantly in his empty stomach, but didn't try to come back up. Harry sighed as his body went pleasantly numb and the throbbing in his head lessened. He pulled himself off the floor and in to the bathroom.

Harry stripped out of his clothes and forced himself in to the shower. He may have fallen asleep under the soothing hot spray from the shower head, but he couldn't bring himself to care when he stumbled in to the bedroom five hours later.

He took another two potions and collapsed on the bed, and didn't stir until his alarm clock went off the following morning.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with loud chatter when Harry managed to finally make his way to it. Apparently, Voldemort was riding an emotional high after the attack last night, and it was near impossible for Harry to block him out, try as he might to remember the Occlumency lessons that he'd begun with Snape in his own time.

It was working, but just barely and it was draining to maintain. He forced himself to eat a decent meal, though he didn't taste any of it, and when he finished it was time for class, and he followed the wave of students. History of Magic would be easy enough for him to sit through, and to concentrate on keeping the Dark Lord's emotions from influencing him.

He did the same in Care of Magical Creatures, thankful that Professor Basket didn't call on him and Anna seemed content to just sit quietly and draw in her notebook when the lecture had ended and they'd been given free time until lunch began.

"He killed three of the top aurors the other night." Whispered a girl behind him, terrified.

"The Death Eaters burnt down a whole town Victoria." A second girl replied with a tisk. Harry clenched his jaw, but there was also a spark of pride at the fear in the girls' voices. It made him sick, it was Voldemort's pride, and he clenched his fists, nails biting in to his palms to ground himself.

"I know, but what are we going to do if an auror is beat like a first year?" Victoria replied. "What chance do we stand if we come across them?"

"Just pray that we never do."

Harry's eyes snapped open and he bit his tongue, at the words that wanted to bubble out of his mouth. '_Praying wouldn't help you either you pathetic girl,' _ Then Anna grabbed his hand, and squeezed it. He looked at her, and she gave him a comforting, but sad smile.

"Its okay, you're safe here." She whispered, and he shivered. "Death Eaters hurt your family didn't they? Hurt you?" Her thumb ran soothing circles on the top of his hand. Her eyes stayed trained on his, soft but serious. "They can't get you here, and _HE_ can't get to you."

Harry lowered his head, but kept a tight hold on her hand, something to keep him grounded in the swirl of his own emotions and Voldemort's. When class finally ended, Anna walked with him to the kitchens to get something to eat, then took him to Ravenclaw common room, so they could sit in peace, without the noise of the Great Hall worsening Harry's migraine.

"There's something about you," Anna said after a hour of silence. Harry looked up from the goblet he'd been staring in. "I've had strange dreams since you've come to Hogwarts Harry," continued the Ravenclaw, she didn't look up from her book, or even turn her attention to him. "Things here are going to get very interesting, I have a feeling they always do when you're around. And even though I know how dangerous it could turn out, I'm not frightened."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked up at him finally, and smiled. "You've more Gryffindor in you than any one I've ever met before. The best heroes always come from Slytherin when they've got a Gryffindor heart." Harry frowned, baffled but Anna just patted his arm briefly then returned to her book.

* * *

Harry dove for his wand the second the door opened to the Ravenclaw tower, and pointed it at the person who'd entered. Lucius looked surprised for a moment, before his face melted in to cool indifference and he held up his hands to show he was unarmed. Harry took a few deep breaths and lowered his wand.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was coming here to relax, study for mid-terms seeing as they start in a few days." Lucius said, looking at the books that Harry was quickly gathering up. Time Travel, potions, enchantment. Regulus was right then. Harry Parker really had come back in time.

Lucius just needed to find out how far back he'd come now.

"Oh, well then I'll leave you too it then." Harry replied, but Lucius stepped in to his path, with a relaxed, disarming smile.

"Why don't you stay, I gave you the password because I thought someone as tense as you could use the peace. I'll not bother you." Lucius explained, though Harry looked unsure. "Come on, everyone needs a study partner every once in a while."

Harry exhaled slowly, then nodded, packing the books he had been reading away, along with a stack of notes that Lucius would kill to get his hands on at this point, but would have to wait to see until after his plan worked. "Alright, I should probably study for History of Magic and Runes anyways." Harry mumbled and Lucius grinned in victory.

"I'll have you know I've been on the honor roll for every class since first year, I'd be more than happy to help if you needed it." Lucius said, transforming the small side table in to one big enough for two plus all their books and work and another spell had two comfortable chairs for them as well.

"I'll be fine thanks." Harry said sitting down and putting his books on his left and notebooks on his right.

"Just thought I'd offer." Lucius said.

They worked for hours in uncomfortable silence until the sound of Harry's grumbling stomach broke it. Harry blushed and Lucius laughed, before he called a house elf and ordered food for the two of them.

"Thanks." Harry said after the elf had come with food then left again.

"Not a problem, you really shouldn't skip meals you know." Lucius said, sipping his tea slowly as Harry ate.

"Just been distracted," Harry said with a shrug.

"I bet," Lucius said with a grin and Harry looked up at him suspiciously. "Getting used to Hogwarts and catching up with all your classes I mean, can't be easy."

Harry nodded, looking down. "Yeah, it's not." He said quietly.

"I'd like to help, if I can." The older boy said after a few minutes of silence. "You don't have friends here yet, besides Snape and _Evans_." He said and Harry's face scrunched up a bit, like he'd been expecting something different. "And that odd Ravenclaw girl."

"I-... I don't want to get to attached is all." Harry said looking away nervously and Lucius hummed. "I-I not really good friend material and wi-with the war you never know when they'll be gone."

Lucius hummed. "That's a rather bleak outlook on life don't you think Parker?"

"I've learned the hard way." Was his clipped answer. "Excuse me," He said quickly after and went to the bathroom where he shut the door loudly and didn't come out for nearly ten minutes.

Lucius found he couldn't bring himself to put the truth potion he'd brought with him in to Harry's drink. They spent the rest of the night in silence.

* * *

Lucius spent the remaining week leading up to break finding ways to 'run in to' Parker and spend time with him. Today, it was by accidentally bumping in to him in a small potions shop in Hogsmeade.

Harry scrambled not to drop the different jars of ingredients he was balancing in his arms.

"Sorry about that." Harry was quick to apologize. "Oh, it's you," He added after he looked up to see Lucius smiling down at him.

"Ouch, that was harsh." He said, though he was still grinning. "Christmas shopping are we?" He asked, eying the mix of ingredients collected in his arms. It was an odd mix, one that couldn't be for any regular potion.

"Who would I buy gifts for?" Harry snapped and Lucius grimaced. He'd been trying to make a joking conversation, but hadn't thought it through carefully.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Lucius said. Harry gave him a strange look, and Lucius only smiled lightly letting the smaller teen study him, hoping he'd relax enough to let his guard down. Harry shook his head, and after a quick glance at Lucius' arms he turned his back to him to keep looking for whatever ingredient he was still trying to find. Lucius frowned, and rubbed his forearm, glad that the Dark Lord had thought it best to not mark him so if the students were found out, he would still be safe and able to recruit without worry.

"Can I keep you company?" He asked after a few minutes, following Harry down the isles as he searched for yet another ingredient.

"I have a feeling you're going to even if I say no." He replied tersely and Lucius chuckled a bit.

"You're cute when you're angry." The blond Slytherin said and Harry glared at him briefly.

"Thanks... I guess," grumbled the slighter teen, Lucius chuckled.

"You're actually cute all the time," He continued and Harry stumbled over his own feet, nearly dropping the jar he'd pulled off the shelf.

"Not used to compliments are you?" Lucius asked, watching the red blooming across the back of Harry's neck.

"No," He admitted and Lucius found himself grinning, then Harry sighed.

"Can't find what you're looking for?"

"No, I wasn't very hopeful of finding it here anyways, but I didn't want to have to order it specialty." He said and Lucius raised an eyebrow. Browning's Potions was a very well stocked store, whatever the ingredient was most likely hard to come by or very expensive.

"I see, what are you going to do then?" Lucius asked.

"Order it, I need it to finish my potion." Harry answered simply, then headed towards the counter to pay. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the price and how easily he, someone supposedly disowned and now poor, spent the money he had. As they walked outside, Harry shifted, obviously unsure of what to do next.

"Would you like to get lunch?" Lucius asked and when Harry looked ready to protest, he quickly added. "I insist, you're much to thin. It'll be my treat, just something quick at the inn."

"Sure," Harry finally relented, shrinking his pouch and putting it in to the pocket of his robe. Lucius smiled and lead the way, making awkward small talk with the other teen, who as they walked made it ever more obviously he wasn't very socially graced. Any pure blood would've been groomed from a young age for social situations, for mingling at balls or work.

The Hogsmeade Inn was packed with students, gathering one last time before they left for winter break. They took a small table in the back and Harry squeezed himself in the seat against the wall, which gave him a good view of of the door and most of the room.

"Order whatever you'd like, my treat." Lucius said, and again he got a confused look from the other boy. "I'd suggest the potpie,"

Harry nodded. "Alrighty then."

Lucius smiled. They spent the the meal mostly in silence, Lucius tried to hold a conversation but Harry kept his answers short, and didn't start up the conversation himself after it had tapered off. He thanked Lucius quickly after they'd finished and left. He was no where in sight after Lucius had paid and went outside. He sighed.

He had four days before he was to leave for break.

* * *

**End**


End file.
